Imitations of Life
by Witch of Endor
Summary: *Completed Fic* Someone was behind the killings of the Weasleys. This time the boy-who-lived was not around to save the day. A George/Hermione fic.


********************  
  
Imitations of Life  
  
*********************  
  
DISCLAIMER:This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Big thanks to my beta STARCANDY This fic won't exist without her. A shout out to my Shipmates in S.S.Dungbombs and SPEW. A line was copied from 'Pinky and the Brain' and borrowed 'Bob the Penguin' from Golden Silence. The gum-in-my-shoe line was borrowed from LAdy Malfoy. This is a post-Hogwarts fic, Hermione is 25 and George is 27. There maybe some OOC-ness on every character but since it's a post-Hogwarts fic, I think it's understandable.  
  
A George/ Hermione fic. My first fanfic, please read and review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
If only he had known his family could be in danger, he would never picked up that darn muggle artifact lying on the ground infront of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Things were going pretty well with his life, at the Ministry where he wasn't only heading the Muggle artifacts department, he was a distinguished member of the 'Council of Magical Law' who co-wrote 'The act of half- stripping magical abilities by wizards and witches,' who committed heinous crimes, including the confiscation of wands, the ability to use wandless dark arts magic, apparition and the use of travelling devises like floo or portkeys.  
  
In ten years of its effectivety, only one wizard had been penalised.  
  
Mr. Weasley stopped at the main door of Leaky Cauldron which sat in between a bookstore and record shop, noticing a small box type muggle artifact lying on the ground. Picking it up, he examined it. It resembled a muggle cellphone like Hermione often brought to the Burrow.  
  
Looking around the area, he waited for a moment to see if any one would claim it and went inside the Leaky Cauldron, leaving message with Tom, the innkeeper, "If anyone looks for this," showing the small box, "Send me an owl, alright?" The innkeeper just nodded.  
  
Mr. Weasley decided to keep it for the mean time, assuming the owner would advertise the item in a muggle newspaper. He would then gladly return it. A sudden curiosity perked up his mood, of what the muggle contraption was, he hurriedly walked towards the apparition site and disapparated.  
  
Had he lingered for a few seconds more, Mr. Weasley might have seen the two men rushing to get near him.  
  
"Fuck! How did it slipped from your bag!" hissed the nose-ringed man, looking sideways to his companion while walking in big strides. "Hurry! He's moving towards the back alley,"  
  
Scratching his head, "Damn! Where'd he go?" said the other man, scouring the area for any sight of Mr. Weasley.  
  
The nose-ringed man paced back and forth, "Alright! We'll go back to the area tomorrow morning,"  
  
The two men, guarded the area for a week until they saw him walking towards the bookshop. The nose-ringed man quickly took a picture of Mr. Weasley for the purpose of showing it to his boss, while the other man followed him.  
  
A few feet away, the other man spun around, confused, "He's gone again!" He spat, waving his hands in the air. "I could've sworn he was right here," pointing at the spot in between the bookshop and record shop.  
  
The nose-ringed man sighed, hands on both sides of his waist, "There goes the half-million pounds and two beheaded idiots!" grunting, "He'll be back..." He combed his fingers through his black hair in annoyance, "Let's report first to the boss!" With that the two men left hurriedly.  
  
****************  
  
A week later....  
  
Mr.Filch was sitting in the bar of a muggle cafe when two ordinary looking men wearing baseball caps took the seat beside him. They were talking in subdued voices. Living in wizarding and muggle world were terrifying enough for Mr. Filch to care for what's happening in his surroundings. He avoided reading newspaper from both worlds, being a caretaker now at the Ministry after resigning at Hogwarts was enough to give him a pounding headache.  
  
He frowned. Here he was not a muggle, but living as one. Not a wizard, yet was born into one, for some unknown reason. Its a pity he can do no magic. What good is it to have lived with wizards when you can never be one. He chuckled with his attempt at rhyming.  
  
So he went on to his daily breakfast, a bagel and coffee. The sound of muttering was a drone around him as he stroked his cat, Mrs. Norris. Unbelievably for so many years still alive and kicking.  
  
The argument of the two men beside him was getting louder and clearer, it made him extremely nervous. While taking a sip from his cup, he heard the name of the person causing the argument, almost choking, he spat out his coffee across the bar.  
  
He needed some air. The two men were eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
He wiped the coffee spill with a tissue and stood up abruptly, leaving a few muggle coins on the table. He strode as if to act non-chalantly. Mrs. Norris following him behind. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the door, walked straight to the nearby park and sat down on the bench. There's nothing to be panicked about, he thought, supposed he'd stayed there and knew what Mr. Weasley had gotten into. He unconsciously smacked his forehead, he was being silly, there's alot of Weasleys out there. It couldn't be Mr. Weasley, the wizard.  
  
This preposterous assumption was making his head spin. He leaned his back on the bench when he saw two sets of big brown eyes looming over him. He almost jumped up in surprise. It was the two men from the cafe. They followed him.  
  
He sat up straight and looked at them, both men were wearing black jeans with black shirt and a tiny dragon insignia adorning the front pocket of the shirt, but out of the two, it was the man with a nose ring who spoke to him.  
  
"I assumed you knew Mr. Weasley,"  
  
Mr. Filch's heart pounding. "Excuse me," He said.  
  
The man drew breath, sizing him up.  
  
"Who? What are you on about? " He asked in a calmed voice, pointing on his ears, clearly to indicate he have an ear problem.  
  
The other man without the nose ring sat beside him. He saw Mrs. Norris hissing at the man but did not make any attempt to move. The man then reached into his back pocket and bring out a picture.  
  
Mr. Filch jaw dropped. His insides were somersaulting.  
  
"So let's cut to the chase, we've been following this Weasley for a month now, he seemed to disappear every now and then without a trace, you know we can kill you on the spot, old man!" Said the nose ringed man, showing Mr. Filch his knife and a gun on both sides of his waist tucked underneath the shirt.  
  
Mr. Filch groaned and looked at the picture again, "I don't know this man, never seen him at all, sorry!" He said casually. It took all his strength to muster the effort.  
  
The nose ringed man appears skeptical, he motioned the other one to go. They left without casting another glance at Mr. Filch, who'd felt as if the blood was drained on his face and his body went rigid. He thought of owling Mr. Weasley when he gets home.  
  
"They may be muggles but they can be very intimidating!..isn't it, Mrs. Norris?" He murmured to the cat.  
  
With that thought swimming on his head, he stood up and decided to go.  
  
Mr Filch was unaware of the two figures lurking on the sides following his footsteps.  
  
*******************  
  
A month Later....  
  
"..Are you sure we've brought enough? Can we pull this off?" asked the man looking scared.  
  
Peeking through the rosebushes, "We've brought a hundred, more or less, that's more than enough!" replied the nose-ringed man harshly beside him.  
  
The man looked at him sideways, "Right! He was talking about this house was unplottable! What does he meant by that?" He asked, confused and distraught at the sight of floating plates and kids on flying broomsticks.  
  
"Have you been paying attention to what the old coot saying?" He snarled. "The barrier or whatsit called was put down to accomodate non-magic people, Idiot!"  
  
The nose-ringed man motioned the rest of the men hiding in shrubbery to move. In counts of three, they spread out, surprising the people from the party. A loud screaming sound came next. Everyone was panicking, children were crying. They surrounded the whole place.  
  
"Move... Move... get in!" commanded the nose-ringed man, pushing them inside the house, grabbing a boy by his collar.  
  
"Nobody do magic or I'll blow the brains out of this kid!" The nose-ringed man said. "Where's the old Weasley?" He asked.  
  
"I'm here, please do no harm to my family!" Mr. Weasley blurted out. He was being pushed by a man and pointing a gun to his head. The nose-ringed man turned to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the corner.  
  
"Where is it?" He said, pinning Mr. Weasley on the wall.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mr. Weasley asked in surprised. He was confused as to what the man was asking and at the same time, thinking about how to save his family. He looked around helplessly, no one's holding a wand, they seized all of them. It finally dawned on him, they were being watched. He remembered the letter Mr. Filch sent to him few weeks ago warning him about some men.  
  
"The organizer, old man!"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're on about, is it a muggle artifact?" Mr. Weasley asked in a rasping voice.  
  
"..yes, whatever you call it, the one you nicked infront of the bookshop, I need it now!"  
  
Realization came over him, it was the muggle artifact that he brought home. "It's in the shed, please let my family go!" He pleaded, Stunning might have an advantage if ever his sons were holding wands, but if that's the case, with all these men around, they're outnumbered and couldn't take a risk for his grandchildren.  
  
The nose-ringed man motioned the other man to go and check the shed while the rest of them began putting on their mask's, leaving a small blue sort of lunchbox on the table and taking all the wands with them.  
  
Mr. Weasley gasped, choking, blood gushing from his ears and nose; He was feeling faint, weakening by the second. Amid the pain, he crawled on his knees to get near his wife, reaching for her hand, he closed his eyes, wondering about that darn muggle thing. He wished he had lived long enough to say goodbye to his family. It was suddenly cold, he's ready to die, his vision blackened into night and knew no more.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"We've searched everywhere, we're back to zero!" said the nose-ringed man. "Damn!"  
  
Flicking his cigarette in between his fingers, he gathered all his men and left quickly.  
  
********************  
  
An hour before...  
  
George Weasley had decided to passed by Honeydukes to buy sweets as a present for his twin niece as it was their birthday. He was sure the house were full of Weasleys and guests by the time he arrived at the Burrow. He went inside the shop and began browsing the sweets. Bringing out the money he had left on his pocket, he counted, eleven sickles and one galleon.  
  
"Damn...I owed Ron a galleon!" He muttered, then chose a bag of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, four Chocolate Frogs and two sugar quills.  
  
Just as he was about to turn at the corner of Zonko's, he bumped on someone.  
  
It was Mr. Filch.  
  
He fell back. "..inconsiderate,unrespectful people!" he muttered silently.  
  
George tried to help, but he wouldn't let him. He stood up, slightly wavering and looked intently at George.  
  
"Mr.Filch, how are you?" He said in surprised.  
  
"..well..well..the infamous red-hair, freckled face Weasley!" He frowned at the sight of George, remembering the good old Hogwarts days, then came to a halt, realizing what had happened to him few weeks ago. "..Good, How's your father by the way?" He asked.  
  
"Super, Mr. Filch, my dad's doing just fine!" George said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, that's good to know, I must be going then, Good day.." and he left without giving him another look.  
  
George shrugged and paused, doing a second glanced at the glass window of Zonko's. The item displayed on the upper left corner with a glass cover on it, caught his attention. There it was a very familiar sight. It looks like his and Fred's newest invention, the PLAYWITCH, a hand-held contraption. It's a muggle artifact that his father had brought home to dismantle, bewitched and put back together, but alas, Fred stole it from the shed and had George to invent a spell to put a virtual and interactive witch to play and pet with. He slapped his forehead and remembered they have sold it last week.  
  
George, feeling elated, he looked up, the sun was too bright, squinting his eyes, he breathed in deeply and glanced at his watch. He's late.  
  
He disapparated from Hogsmeade to the village of Ottery st. Catchpole. Whistling, George was determined to walk since the Burrow is just outside the village. He reached the garden outside the burrow and amazed to see the gnarled trees had been decorated by different colors of balloons lining its thick branches, weeds and overgrown grass were cut, the large pond was cleaned and in it were floating tulips and butterflies of every imaginable colors and combinations perched on top, and a few water lilies scattered all over. A dozen blue round tables encircled the pond.  
  
It was eerily quiet, he observed. Taken aback by the lack of birthday music and the surrounding stillness.  
  
A foreboding feeling engulfed him as he walked straight to the house, its deathlike silence making his breathing ragged, his heart pounding violently as he extend his left hand and turned the knob, he sprang the door open and was stunned by the sight that greeted him.  
  
Piles of bodies sprawled all over the room, he reached over to the nearest body. Turning it, he saw his mum, Mrs. Weasley, her nose and mouth bleeding. Her eyes were open and seemed no life at all. He checked her pulse, none, he reached for his wand, "Enervate!" It's not working.  
  
"..oh! god! oh! god..please...no!no!" he looked around, everyone was bleeding, bodies swimming on pool of blood. He couldn't bear to look away as much as it pained him to see that gruesome, nightmarish sight.  
  
Suddenly he felt tightness in his chest and his breathing is getting harder, a stabbing headache was forming, he started to cough and feel nauseous.  
  
George hastily stood up and went outside not knowing what to think, what to do. Sweats dripped on his forehead, blood pounding in his ears. He looked up but his vision starts to dim, sinking to the ground, everything went black.  
  
****************************  
  
The next day...  
  
"George? George... " Angelina was shaking him gently.  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw Angelina sitting on a wheelchair, tubes were attached to her arms too.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked. His voice was throaty.  
  
"Fine time to ask, are you?" Angelina smiled, moving the wheelchair forward a bit.  
  
"Wh... where's Hermione?"  
  
"She's fine, she's in the other room.."  
  
"What happened, Angelina?"  
  
Angelina sighed. "I don't think you're ready for this now," she said.  
  
"I am... please, I need to know,"  
  
She shifted slightly on her seat, hesitated for a second, looked out the window and began talking.  
  
"We were outside preparing Percy's twin birthday party," she exhaled. "Your mum was bringing out some food while the kids played near the pond, I was talking to Penelope and Ginny when a group of men came out from nowhere wearing sort of plastic overalls. We're all caught by surprise, no one was holding a wand. Fred was inside with Charlie and the rest of the boys, your dad was in the shed. The kids started to get frantic, the men motioned us to get inside. They were pointing big guns at us.."  
  
She picked up a glass of water by the bedside table and drank all of it in one gulp.  
  
"No one was holding a wand? How can that be?" George interrupted.  
  
"Your mum was, she was asking me to spread the plates, she put her wand down and that's when they came in. It seemed like they were watching, waiting." She frowned.  
  
"There were plenty..thirty..sixty..I can't remember. They rounded on us and asked us to get inside the house. Two men brought your dad inside. He had no wand, they took it. I was standing behind Percy when I saw he was holding a wand behind his back. When they forced us to seat, Percy managed to stun one guy, but they were fast, they grabbed Ginny and shot her in the head, Percy too."  
  
George was gritting his teeth and clenching his fist so hard, his knuckles were turning white. He stared at the ceiling, preventing the tears from falling down on his face.  
  
It was hopeless, the tears flowed freely. His shoulder limped and sank down on the bed.  
  
Angelina continued, "They began to put on their masks and brought in a small box, they left it at the table. We never understood what was that for until we felt nauseous, we couldn't breath. The children were crying. Your mum was pleading but they were just looking. Ron was so angry, he tried to come near them and they shot him too." She paused. Tears were forming in her eyes.  
  
"Fred and Charlie moved towards them, They too were shot. I sank to floor and saw the old can lying around under the table. It was a portkey that your dad had used."  
  
"All I knew that time was to call for help, I reached for the can and I was transported to the Ministry at once. I told them everything, as much as I could, until I could not breath well anymore, I fainted. The next thing I knew, I was here at the hospital and heard some people from the ministry talking about you and Hermione. Apparently, she came to the Burrow few minutes after they picked you up. You were lying on the grass outside. A lot of Ministry officials were at the perimeter, they barred her from coming in. I'm glad she was late if not... she to would be.."  
  
Angelina couldn't continue anymore, she turned her wheelchair towards the door, but before she could excuse herself, George had stopped her.  
  
"Why did they bring us to a muggle hospital" He asked.  
  
"They haven't got any idea what killed them, and they thought it safe to bring you here," and with that, she pushed her wheelchair out of the room.  
  
George was confused.  
  
He didn't know what to do, what to feel.  
  
He didn't even know what to think, all he knew is... he needed to be with Hermione.  
  
The medicine they gave him was too strong, feeling tired and drowsy, he fell to sleep again.  
  
***************  
  
The Ministry officials had been coming in and out interviewing him. The killing of all Weasleys and two muggles, was on the Daily Prophet for days. Everyone in the wizarding world was saddened by their fate and vowed to 'help as much as they can'.  
  
This included the proper burial for his family.  
  
No one was allowed to come to the Burrow due to the dangers of inhaling the substance that killed the Weasleys. Luckily for George and Angelina, an antidote was administered few minutes after the inhalation. If they he'd been exposed for longer than ten minutes, he'd be a goner. The male nurse told him while pushing his wheelchair out of the building.  
  
**************  
  
Ten days after....  
  
George moved into a two-bedroom flat that Hermione had rented few days ago since both of them lost a family.  
  
Hermione's parents were at the party, they too suffered and died. She said they need to stay together to remain sane, to look out for each other.  
  
He was lying on his bed that afternoon when a sudden knock on the door jerked him from his reverie. The door opened, it was Hermione holding a tray, with soup, juice and his medicine. She'd been doing it everyday, tirelessly, everyday after he was discharged from the hospital.  
  
He was feeling a lot better, it's just the thought of losing his family that was wearing him down, thus prolonging his bed-rest longer than necessary.  
  
He pat the space on his side. She smiled and put the tray on the bedside table and sat beside him. She was looking at him with concern... weariness. Instinctively, he reached for her hand and clasped it with his, she bent her head sideways, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
The stillness that permeates into the whole room, freed him from stress and the strong feeling of vengeance that was hovering over him every night.  
  
He decided to break the silence. "Why they didn't disapparate?"  
  
Hermione seemed to be expecting this, she shrugged. "Angelina said, no one dared for they were holding your dad at gunpoint, it's not possible, the kids... they couldn't- "  
  
George cut her off, "That's preposterous! A gunshot wouldn't kill us!" He shook his head violently.  
  
"I think... and the Ministry too, it has something to do with putting down the barrier."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, you see my parents were invited to the party, The Burrow is unplottable, it cannot be seen by a muggle. In order to do that, your dad had to put down the barrier to make it work... and it did... and it's not a wise thing to do," She explained.  
  
"No! There's no one to blame, Hermione." He squeezed her hand.  
  
"Yes, but breaking down the barrier made them susceptible! It seemed as if the magic had gone haywire.." She looked at him questioningly, "-but you knew it wasn't the gunshot that really killed them, right?" She added.  
  
"Not exactly... What then..?"  
  
"..Nerve gas!" She said and then, reached for the glass of orange juice and handed it to him.  
  
"..a what?" Flabbergasted, he mindlessly held the glass and let it slide out of his grasped. The glass fell, The loud crash snapped him out of his trance. He saw Hermione picked up her wand and cast a Reparo charm on the broken glass.  
  
"..it's a muggle invention of mass killing, if you inhaled it or are exposed to it, you'll die in a matter of minutes. This nerve gas is so new to wizarding world that the doctor's at St. Mungo's hadn't had a faintest idea how to counteract it. That's the reason why they brought you to muggle hospital." She paused for a moment.  
  
"Why..?" Was the only word he could utter. He was solemn now. The whole events, the explanations ... logical though it seemed, it was still hard for him to comprehend.  
  
"I don't know why... George, next week was supposed to be my wedding.." She trailed off.  
  
Tears were flowing freely from her cheeks. He pulled her closer and embraced her tightly. He never realized that the events had been so dire for her too. Losing her parents and Ron... her bestfriend.. her fiancee.  
  
The misery that had befallen their family was unimaginable. Does it really happen in real life? It seemed more believable to think that this was just a product of his imagination, he thought that what happened to them was like a fiction... something untrue but intentionally portrayed truthfully.  
  
The arms that slipped down from his shoulder had snapped him back to reality. How long did hey stay that way? He didn't know. He gently pulled her back and saw her asleep. Her tear-stained face was so red and that purplish color encircling her eyes was a by-product of sleepless nights. He lay her carefully on the bed then pulled the bed-sheets up to cover her body and lay beside her.  
  
Staring at the ceiling, he recollected the events one by one. The anger was rising up in his body. He wondered why he'd taken everything in stride. He should feel devastated! He should get drunk until he passed out! He should have plotted his revenge by now! He should harass the ministry for not doing anything to avenge his family! He should be withdrawn with everyone! He should feel abandoned!  
  
He should...... he should....  
  
A lot of should be's that he was incapable of doing.  
  
Was he in a right state of mind?.... or was he just in a state of dormancy and like a volcano, he'll explode soon?  
  
He cringed and faced Hermione who was still asleep. Her face stricken, brushing away the remaining tears with his thumb.  
  
The long lost feeling he had buried inside his heart had awakened due to this misfortune.  
  
He kept his feelings for her. How was he able to compete with his brother then? A million thoughts came up his mind but the lack of sleep had taken its toll. He stared back at the ceiling and succumbed to the darkness of the sky.  
  
****************************  
  
A year later....  
  
  
  
Life with them had become monotonous. A year after the Nerve gas incident, he was hired to fill the position his father had vacated. For a long period of time, no one had come forward to fill in the position. But for him, he found it rather appealing.  
  
Now and then, he would remember how Fred's eyes widened with anticipation to lay his inventive clutches on those muggle contraptions, as his father used to say. He took solace on tearing at the artifacts, bewitching it, putting it back and storing it like his father used to do.  
  
One more thing he was fond of, was feeding Hermione with different sorts of food from around the world. As both himself and Hermione were a total disaster when it came to cooking. Just the other week, he surprised her by ordering Thai food. The taste was horrible for her but seeing as there's no choice of arguing, plus they're both hungry, she yielded. To get back at him, she ordered a Japanese food the next day. Forcing him to eat Sashimi, a raw fish dipped in what they call Wasabi (a horseradish paste) mixed with soy sauce.  
  
It no was surprise that he kept coming in and out of the loo.  
  
He'd had a such a dreadful day that he excused himself from work. Hermione, refusing to help him cast a spell to stop it, he knew she was giving him something to remember when he pulled that prank again.  
  
But George wasn't about to stop torturing her though.  
  
That morning, "Witchy! Witchy! Wakie... Wakie... " He had bewitched a feather duster to tickle her foot. She squirmed under the cover.  
  
"George! It's still early!" She shouted, writhing on the bed, the feather duster wouldn't leave her alone. "..stop this monstrosity now, I'm up!"  
  
He wasn't convinced.  
  
"George!"  
  
Laughing, he took his wand and stopped the feather duster. "Alright! Alright!.. grumpy witchlet!" He was rather vexed because he couldn't win.  
  
He tilted his head sideways, "Come, I made breakfast. It's been days, you're ignoring me!" He said frowning.  
  
"No, am not-" She sighed. "...just busy George, I'm sorry!" She stood and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ack! Hermione, go brush your teeth!" He said, mockingly wiping his cheek with his sleeve.  
  
"You like my smell anyway.."  
  
"...'course I do... always!" He said silently.  
  
Hermione didn't seemed to hear him for she was walking towards the bathroom yawning. He shrugged and decided to go in the kitchen and begin reading a newspaper.  
  
"What's new?" She said, sitting down opposite him.  
  
She was fresh from the shower, wearing simple blue jeans and short white shirt. "Wow! Were these all for me?"  
  
George put down the newspaper, noticing her shirt a bit short.  
  
"No Hermione! That's for my Bob?" He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Who's Bob? Your Bob?" She said teasingly. "Oh! Bob the penguin! Still sleeping with your Bob?"  
  
"Oh! Shove it Hermione, here-" Pushing the plate towards her. "Eat up! You look like a stick!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"No, am not!"  
  
"Yes, you do!"  
  
They burst out laughing together. "...you're right though!" She sighed. "It's just the work, it's exhausting!"  
  
"..assignments?"  
  
"Lots! Mr. Biggs gave us four assignments in one day, I've split it with Angelina!"  
  
He knew Mr. Biggs was the head of their department. Concerned, he asked. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well... a muggle wife and a rich one! She suspects her husband's cheating on her!"  
  
"Aah!" He said wisely. " Men cheat, ...so? that's fine, as long as he goes home! Those were just episodes in a man's life you know!"  
  
"Men who cheat are nothing but a chauvinist pigs! And your views on relationships are twisted, George!" Said Hermione, flushing.  
  
"...can't help it!" He snickered.  
  
Oh! How he loves it when he gets her mad. He looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
Any minute now, she'll explain her views of women today...  
  
oh! here it comes... Blah! Blah! blah!  
  
Sure thing she droned on for minutes....  
  
..talk about feminism.  
  
He didn't dare voice his opinion, or else he'd find himself talking to a wall!  
  
"...and I pity your future wife, if you ever get one, that is!" She said hotly.  
  
George countered, "She'll be very happy with me, mind you! I.will.be.good.husband-"  
  
........to you, Hermione. He thought.  
  
She pointedly ignores him. "...and then there's a bank theft, the manager said it's an inside job!" She lied.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"You're busy at the Ministry, besides, old habits never die!"  
  
"which is...?"  
  
"Oh! you know... Dungbombs... Canaries..."  
  
"I get it alright! I'm a grown man now, those were just petty childish things in the past!"  
  
"..Is it? Are you sure?" She tried not to laugh.  
  
His face felt hot, he grinned then frowned.  
  
He look at her intently. Seriously.  
  
She too couldn't look away.  
  
The cheery atmosphere faded between them.  
  
He moved to sit beside her, and held her hand. "I can't bear to lose you, Hermione.." His face was just a few inches away from hers.  
  
"I'm not prepared, George!" She said in desperation.  
  
"We'll weather it,"  
  
"Don't be difficult!" Hermione turned her gaze on the table and reached for the toast. Busying herself by spreading marmalade on it.  
  
George fiddling with his fingers while staring at her, not knowing if he had the gall to tell her how much she meant to him.  
  
Hermione handed him the toast and stared back at him. He held the look for a moment, the thought of kissing her was very tempting.  
  
It's now or never..  
  
Abruptly, Hermione glanced at her watch. "I'm going to be late George!"  
  
With that she stood up and kissed him in the forehead. Grabbing her coat, "..see you later!" and disapparated quickly not waiting for him to say goodbye.  
  
He was left speechless for a minute and stood up, cleaned the table the muggle way. With one last look at the table, he disapparated.  
  
************  
  
At the muggle detective agency.....  
  
  
  
Hermione was about to settle on her comfy chair when she realized the windows of her office were closed. She opened it and looked up at the tranquility of blue skies.  
  
She turned her back, walked towards the desk and grabbed her bag, pulling a Sugar Quill she kept during her contemplative moment. A manner she inherited from Ron. Especially these past few days when all she could think about was him and George.  
  
She felt as if she was betraying Ron. Things were getting awkward nowadays with her and George. She noticed how often he stared at her when he knew she wasn't looking.  
  
Of course, she's guilty too.  
  
Had she been observing him a lot lately?  
  
Sucking her Sugar Quill she sat on the chair. She twirled the strands of her hair with her finger and thought of the stares they shared together that morning. Bailing out before things get out of control between them was the best thing to do. She wondered what he's thinking about this time at the Ministry or if he's even thinking at all.  
  
Does he have feelings for me?  
  
She gazed at the ceiling and thought of what it would be like to marry George. She smiled and then gasped.  
  
Did I just said what I thought I just said?  
  
She was so absorbed with her own thoughts that she didn't see Angelina standing right infront of her looking smug.  
  
"Thinking about him again?" She asked jeeringly.  
  
"Wha... who? Him... who's him?"  
  
"I don't know! Depends on who he is... Is there something else you weren't telling me, Hermione?" Angelina sat down. She swang in the chair and diverted her attention to the folder by using it to fan herself. She enjoyed it when Hermione was caught off guard.  
  
"I wasn't telling you anything about my life!" She replied.  
  
"It's George, isn't it?"  
  
"Why would you think it's him?"  
  
"aha. So there is someone!" Angelina clapped in satisfaction.  
  
Conceding, Hermione sighed.  
  
"What is it, honey?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, things are getting strange at home,"  
  
"So it's George then,?" She continued. "Does he know about what we do aside from muggle spying?"  
  
"No, he has no idea! But this morning-" She paused and put down her sugar quill. "..and it's not that that's bothering me."  
  
Angelina snorted, "He wants to date you?"  
  
"Not exactly! As if we knew what was about to happen and yet, it scares me!"  
  
"...because you know where it's leading to, right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Angelina was amused, "Right?" Raising her eyebrows, she walked towards the window and face Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure if he really feels something about me,"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I don't know-" She answered more like to herself. "I guess."  
  
"And that scares you because of Ron?" Hermione was stunned, she wasn't expecting her to bring it up. Sure she spends endless night thinking a lot of what ifs..  
  
Somehow she's thankful someone understood, for she didn't! But that's beside the point. She'd had a notion about his feelings towards her. And her towards him. She was not blind and neither was George, yet she felt scared that whatever feelings he had about her, if he really has, was just a trace of what they lost. It might be out of pity! He might be standing up for Ron! A void he needs to fill. A responsibility.  
  
Or, had he just decided not to look for anyone?  
  
Surely a lot of women are fawning over him. He's quite a catch really. She smiled dreamily. How she fancied mornings when he came home from running, a muggle exercise he was very fond of. He was all sweaty and ....... She finally looked at Angelina standing by the window.  
  
"It's been a year, Hermione," Angelina said, absentmindedly twiddling the bracelet on her wrist. She knew it was a lie. It's been a year, yet she still cries at night for losing Fred. She remembered the morning of that dreadful day at home with him. He didn't want to leave yet for the party. They stayed in bed, his arms wrapped around her body. Kissing her while talking about starting a family. He wanted twins just like him and George. She was surprised when Fred suddenly pulled out a small box underneath the pillow. She opened it to find a beautiful little angel on a gold chain.  
  
Hermione stared at Angelina's facial statement. She suddenly realized it pained her too. "I'm sorry Angelina."  
  
Angelina sighed. "Well you didn't bring it up," She handed her the folder. "By the way, here's the file of the guy under surveillance, you'll be surprised.......or not!" She smiled wearily and left.  
  
Hermione turned the cover and read the file. Wide-eyed, her jaw dropped.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She skimmed the pages. Shaking her head, she stood and went straight to Angelina's office.  
  
Angelina was rummaging her drawers when she came.  
  
"It's not possible!" Hermione said, dropping the folder on top of her desk. Angelina just merely shrugged.  
  
"There's no reason for him to do such thing, as much as he loathed them,"  
  
"I know...but Malfoy would lead us to the perpetrator."  
  
"Unlikely! Angelina don't give me this assignment please!"  
  
"You can do it Hermione, I have faith in you."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Angel!"  
  
"I'm not! go on Hermione, or is this about George again?" She asked. Curiosity perking up her foul mood.  
  
"Well..." Hermione hesitated. She decided not to admit it. "Oh alright! I'll do it!" She grabbed the folder back and stomped away.  
  
******************  
  
The next day....  
  
Draco Malfoy drank his Latte until the last drop, forming a foam moustache on his upper lip. He'd long admitted that there were things, muggle things he's very fond of. Latte was one of those. How many years has it been? He recalled how he despised everything about muggles. Things change. People change. He smirked. Not me. He reached for the tissue next to the box of chocolate he'd just bought for her and wiped his mouth. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was half past four, a bit early. So he stayed, anxiously waiting in a muggle cybercafe.  
  
"Trying to think of a new ways to take over the world?" Hermione came up on his back wearing a simple jean and shirt. Her hair pulled back loosely using a red scarf to hold it in place.  
  
Draco smirked. "Nice to see you too, Granger!"  
  
"It won't take long, just few questions and consider me gone!"  
  
"Would you mind sitting down for a bit? I'll get stiff neck looking up at you!" He pat the chair beside him.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a moment, then she dragged the chair across and sat down. She pulled out a paper, pen and tape recorder.  
  
"What's that?" He points at the small box thing.  
  
"It's a tape recorder Malfoy," Hermione started writing without looking at him.  
  
Draco frowned. "You're unbelievable! You believe that'll work on us? on me?"  
  
"Not to worry, I charmed it,"  
  
"Alright, get on with you, you're wasting my time," This conversation is turning on somewhat not on he's liking.  
  
Hermione stood silent for a moment, actually she didn't know where to start.  
  
Draco sensing this, "If it's about the Weasleys and your parents, by the way, my condolences-" He paused. "I know nothing about it!"  
  
"Really? Then what's DAFB for?"  
  
"You're using acronym, Granger! Dark Arts for Beginners, after the Ministry lifted the ban of teaching Dark Arts, I was compelled to teach those who are interested." He snickered. "We're in strict compliance of the Ministries guidelines, I'm sure you knew that! I bet George doesn't," he smiled playfully.  
  
Hermione decided to ignore his taunting, "Why's that? For all I know, it's a part of your scheme for world domination and-" She never got to finish what she was about to say, for Draco had laughed so hard, people were starting to look at them.  
  
"Voldemort's gone, Granger!" He replied, shaking his head. "No desire here for world domination, been there, done that, got nothing, lost my family!" He sighed and looked blankly at her.  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"Look," He was losing his patience now. "I have nothing to say, whatever it is that Weasley had cooked up in his brain-"  
  
"Leave George out of it!" She shouted.  
  
"Fine!" Draco had stood up, he bent a little low and grab her shoulder lightly, his face just an inch away from her, his gray eyes piercing on hers.  
  
"Granger, I have never, ever killed nor hired anyone to kill your parents and the Weasleys! You're wasting your time and mine. It's been 10 years since Hogwarts, Get over it!" With that, he released her shoulder and stood straight.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He handed her the box of chocolate and left without a word.  
  
Hermione sank deeper in the chair. The smell of Draco still lingers in the air. That familiar scent, it's Ron's favorite perfume, Armani.  
  
She reached for the coffee cup infront of her,  
  
Latte? Malfoy's drinking Latte..... she snorted.  
  
***********  
  
At the Ministry.....  
  
  
  
George was pacing back and forth inside his office at the Ministry. He was torn between telling Hermione what he really feels and not telling. Time was still ripe, but these past few days had been difficult.  
  
He can no longer hide his feelings, it's getting stronger everyday and her line of work is making him nervous. Her secret work that is! She's spying around. Of course, muggle spying is way too easy for them, they're wizards but she and Angelina have different agenda, and that's what he intended to find out soon.  
  
George opened his drawer and brought out a parchment and Quill. He sat on his chair and began writing the pros and cons of telling her.  
  
Pros  
  
1. relieved  
  
2. snogging  
  
3. sleeping together  
  
4. marry her  
  
Cons  
  
1. horrified  
  
2. slapped  
  
3. stone-walling  
  
4. worse, leaving me  
  
argh! what to do! what to do!  
  
He put down his quill. There was a knock at the door, he put the parchment inside the drawer.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was Lee Jordan.  
  
He dropped the folder on the table. "She met Malfoy today at the cyber cafe!" Lee said and sat on the opposite chair.  
  
"She what!" George eyebrows were furrowed. "Is she alright? Did he hurt her? Are you close enough?" He stood from his chair, hands on his forehead massaging it.  
  
"Whoa! priorities my friend! First, she's fine, No he didn't hurt her and yes I'm very close! I bumped into Malfoy, Hermione didn't see me though,"  
  
He continued, "..and if it's any solace to you, no, she's not smitten by Malfoy's charm-" Lee propped himself up on one elbow and sighed dreamily, "I wonder why? A lot of witches want to date him, mind you!" He regarded in afterthought.  
  
George glowered at him.  
  
"There's more, she's being followed by two muggles. I checked on their profile, just ordinary muggles but very sleek, of course they can't easily get her but she was working in that muggle agency-"  
  
"I know! What's the deal with these muggles? What do they look like?"  
  
"Get this, they're always wearing a black shirt with a dragon insignia on the breast pocket and the other man wears a nose ring,"  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" George bellowed. He quickly wrote a letter to Hermione demanding her to write back wherever and whatever she's doing. Lee stared at him astonished, amused. He ignored him.  
  
"I think I'll go home, or apparate to her office?" He decided.  
  
"Calm down, George! here's more, these two are frequent guest at the Dragonclub owned by Malfoy-'  
  
"Isn't that club for wizards only?"  
  
"He added a muggle club in front, in a matter of time, these two or their accomplices can break down the barrier." Lee was uneasy, he continued, "The wizard club is just at the back alley, some wizards are not careful,"  
  
"You think Malfoy is involved in this?"  
  
"Unlikely, though am not sure! Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin!" Lee answered. "So my suspicion has been served, Hermione and Angelina were doing side jobs?"  
  
"What job?" George spat.  
  
"no...no..not like that job, I reckon they're on the trail-" Lee hesitated.  
  
"Oh hell! Don't tell me-" George eyes can't help it but cursed.  
  
"Yes, we don't know much about Hermione, but am pretty sure about Angelina, she's been distant," Lee supplied.  
  
George head was spinning, million thoughts were buzzing on his head.  
  
*********************  
  
Back at the Muggle detective agency......  
  
  
  
"Is there something going on with George and Hermione?"  
  
Angelina smiled. "Why you asking Dean?" Handing him a folder.  
  
"Well for one, George apparated here a while ago, stark raving lunatic he was, asking Hermione's whereabouts-"  
  
Angelina was horrified. "He did? What did you say?"  
  
"What could I say? I don't have any idea where Hermione is!" Dean answered. He sat on his newly bought swiveling chair.  
  
He was working as a muggle agent too, but his line of work deals with theft and murders. Working in a muggle community is a lot easier since he is a wizard. It is very easy to track down culprits, submit his report and poof! work done! He can lay back at home watching his favorite muggle sport- Soccer. Besides, he's married to a muggle.  
  
What he didn't understand is Angelina. This line of work is lame for her. She's a good Quidditch player during Hogwarts days. After marrying Fred they opened up a small school for kids who wants to learn Quidditch. It was still operating though, but she's neglecting it and leaving Katie to supervise and manage it.  
  
And then there's Hermione. The cleverest witch he had ever met, working at the Ministry of Magical Artifacts. The pay's good and she has a better use of her knowledge. Why they leave their prior job for this muggle agent stuff is a mystery to him.  
  
He was in a very deep thought when Angelina nudged him on the shoulder.  
  
"What did you say again?" He asked her.  
  
"What's the second thing-" Angelina was skeptic.  
  
"Oh! He asked me to keep an eye on her and you,"  
  
"Oh!" Was all Angelina could say. After all, George is still his brother-in- law.  
  
She made a mental note to remind Hermione be more discreet. George won't be too happy about what they're doing.  
  
*******  
  
That evening...  
  
  
  
George was putting the pizza on the table when Hermione came in looking tired. He was expecting this. What he wasn't is her reaction when he told her the truth.  
  
Hermione apparated in the kitchen, "Hi George! Didn't realized you were here!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
He smiled." You've been busy a lot lately to feel my presence!" He went to kiss her on the forehead.  
  
Hermione knew she was blushing. Not wanting him to see it, she excused herself to wash up and change her clothes. She took only a few minutes in the room when an owl came swooping by her window.  
  
It was Angelina's owl. She rolled her eyes, reaching the letter and read it.  
  
********  
  
Back to the kitchen...  
  
  
  
George was fidgeting in the kitchen memorizing his line.  
  
Hermione, I need to tell you something. Right, that's smooth.  
  
Do you by any chance have a boyfriend? oh! no, that's a bad zinger!  
  
He said the last part loudly, cursing himself. George didn't realized Hermione standing at the side table and looking at him oddly.  
  
"George, What're you talking about?" She asked him. Her face was flushed, full of apprehension.  
  
Without further thinking, He blurted out, "I love you Hermione!"  
  
George stopped. He was horrified, that was not what he wanted to say. Slumping on the chair, he looked up at the window, not meeting her eyes. Feeling resigned, he continued, "It's been a long time now...for years I kept it to myself,"  
  
George was not prepared for this but he was ready to accept her reaction. He waited for her to scream or run away or get mad at him, instead she looked stunned.  
  
Great! he thought. My revelation is far more effective than 'Petrificus'  
  
Surely, Hermione was stunned. She'd suspected it all along, although, she could not believe what she heard.  
  
Years....What does he meant?  
  
She began to recall everything, Those longing eyes whenever she visits at the Burrow, Those teasings that makes Ron blood boils. The owls he sent to her almost everyday. That grin, he gave to her that is so cute whenever Ron annoys her.  
  
Her head spinning, pictures of Ron and George on each others throat one time, she never understood why Ron was acting so protective and forbidding her to visit the Burrow.  
  
Her surrounding's coming clearer, as if a light bulb has been on. She understood it now and stared at him for a moment. He wasn't looking at her but merely tapping his left foot rapidly.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor infront and looked him in the eye, but George was avoiding hers. She bent her head slightly sideways and pursed her lips.  
  
"George..I didn't know, and am sorry for causing-" He cut her off.  
  
"You didn't! It's my fault, I never meant it to happen, believed me, I wouldn't want to hurt Ron, he figured it out and-" Hermione put her finger on his lips.  
  
He knew she was referring to that incident when Ron and him had a big fight. He felt the need to explain this to her at least before she decided to leave.  
  
"I understand George. I'll be honest, these past few months.." She trailed. "I do feel strange, as if I'm drawing closer to you. I tried to think logically and I came to a conclusion.."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I do care a lot about you, but the thought of being together was scaring me, what if your purpose was just to fill up the-" She stopped when he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"I don't fill voids, Hermione! If I ever have to... that void is not enough to support what I felt for you, however, I understand if you don't feel the same way-"  
  
"..oh George!" She said wearily. "I do have feelings for you, but it's not strong enough to match yours, not now at least,...maybe later...if you're willing-"  
  
"I am Hermione. I will take care of you,"  
  
Hermione smiled gratefully. "So.. Is that your main purpose in life? To take care of me?"  
  
"Right! You're my first priority, Agent Granger!" George scooped her up and put her on his lap. He bent a little until he reached her lips.  
  
She did not resist.  
  
His kiss was hard and possessive. She felt like he'd been holding it back for very long and he's pouring it out now wholeheartedly.  
  
He groaned and slipped out his tongue to taste her with a teasing lick.  
  
She gave in.  
  
*************  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
  
  
She had a vague memory of what happened next. It took all her strength preventing him and herself to move to that deeper level of intimacy. She covered herself with her arms, shaking her head at George pleading eyes.  
  
George understood and he was willing to wait. After all this is a new experience to them. It has to be given on her freewill, and how long could it take? It didn't matter to him.  
  
He will marry her when the right time comes.  
  
They lay on the floor, holding on to each other. Not wanting to move or talk. All they wanted was that moment of finally being together.  
  
**************  
  
At the Burrow...  
  
  
  
The two men were back at the Burrow, tearing up the house. The nose-ringed man noticed a picture frame of the Weasley's at the top of the mantel.  
  
"Hey look at this! It's moving," He said in amazement.  
  
"Is that all the Weasleys, pretty big family for a small house like this-" The other man said.  
  
"You call this a house? It's a shack!" The nose-ringed man replied.  
  
His face turned serious, "Oh bloody hell! Look at this, this one wasn't here that day!" He exclaimed.  
  
The other man looked, "He's here alright, I shot him, remember!"  
  
The nose-ringed man shook his head. " You don't understand...his twin-"  
  
Both were looking at each other, shocked.  
  
********************  
  
An hour later.......  
  
  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"Ahem." More loud this time.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed. Horrified at the person ogling her. She tried to cover herself desperately but failed.  
  
George was smiling, reaching for her shirt near him and gave it to her.  
  
Angelina chuckled, arms folded on her chest. "Hermione, dear it's alright! It was bound to happen!"  
  
"Oh..no..no!" Hermione said, shaking her head violently.  
  
"Nothing happened..really..we were...just...um...about to...um...but really...was not what you think it is!" She stuttered. Her face felt hot, she knew she's blushing and seeing George taking it calmly, made her want to immerse him into a boiling cauldron and leave him there for the next millenium.  
  
"ugh! George?"  
  
"Yes..hon?" Finally understanding what she meant. "Surely Angelina won't mind, right Angel?" He stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. He surveyed the whole room for his shirt and found it near the door.  
  
"I'll be at the living room after you..erm..wait for you there!" Angelina laughed and turned to the door.  
  
Hermione hissed at him. "George I will kill you a thousand times! How can you be so calm? Aren't you shy?" She asked while putting on her shirt.  
  
George looked at her fondly, "No! I loved you too much to be ashamed of what we're doing," He reached for her chin, tilted it up and kissed her tenderly, then he stopped. "..if we're doing something, shame it never gone too far.." He said amused.  
  
Resigned, she kissed him on the cheek and proceeded to the living room where she found Angelina sitting cozily, reading a newspaper.  
  
"All right there Hermione?" Angelina looked up, delighted to see her annoyed and flushed.  
  
"oh, get over it, Angel! It just happen-" Hermione shrugged and sat down infront of her.  
  
"You mean, did you..." Angelina trailed off, eyes widening with shock.  
  
"No! We didn't. Almost though. I never knew I'd had that self control until now-" She said unbelieving. "By the way, what brings you here, interrupting my sexcapades?" Hermione said sarcastically sweet.  
  
"The Question is, What has gotten into you?.. sexcapade?" Angelina tilted her eyebrows so high she felt it reached her hairline.  
  
"Enough of the witty remarks, I've received your owl and he hasn't asked me yet."  
  
"Oh, that's not what brings me here. I've just received an invitation from Oliver Wood, remember him?"  
  
"..course I do! So?"  
  
"Well, he got us a ticket for the upcoming Quidditch finals Belgium vs. England and it'll be a reunion for all Gryffindors after the game."  
  
"Why were you telling me?" She asked puzzled because she'd never played quidditch in all of her life.  
  
"You're invited!"  
  
"Me? Why? oh I can't go, I can't be seen with George yet, besides it reminds me of Ron and Harr-"  
  
"Hermione," Angelina cut her off, looking at the door.  
  
"Does it bother you to be seen *us* together?" George is standing by the door feeling dejected. He knew there's still some underlying matters they need to discuss and some more issues about Ron that must be resolved before going deeper into their relationship.  
  
"So you knew about it?" Hermione said, dodging him.  
  
He didn't answer, instead, "We're having a pizza, would you like to join us?" He directed his question to Angelina.  
  
She knew it wasn't the best time but Hermione was pulling at her already.  
  
George turned his back on them and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Silence was apparent during dinner, apart from occasional passing remarks from George. After dinner, Angelina bid her goodbyes and disapparated quickly. Hermione went straight to the sink to wash the dishes the muggle way. She had just started soaping the plates when George stood beside her and assumed the duty of rinsing it without saying anything. She felt the need to break the silent treatment he'd been giving her.  
  
"You're furious!"  
  
"Why would you say that?" George answered without looking at her, he just continued rinsing.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
George sighed.  
  
"Stop it!" She said.  
  
"Stop what?" He looked at her, finally. "I'm not mad Hermione, Why would I be?"  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Will you quit sighing!" annoyed, she reach for the kitchen towel and wiped her hands dry. She faced him, "It's very new George, I'm scared, I want to take it slowly. We need to reacquainted with each other first before flaunting it to everyone."  
  
He took the towel from her gently, "I understand," He leant on the sink and turned his gaze to the table. "No need to explain Hermione, I told you am willing to wait.."  
  
Hermione frowned and hugged him sideways. "Thank you George! It won't be long I promise."  
  
For George, her keeping it a secret was like a knife through his heart. It hurt him, looking at her, full of life and promise, yet unpredictable and still elusive. He wondered if Ron ever felt it too.  
  
Hermione decided to go to bed early as she was feeling a bit tired. Bidding goodnight to George, she went to her room, not sleep right away but to reminisce or perhaps to get some closure.  
  
She opened her closet and reached for a round tin box of mementos, that she kept a few years ago. Sitting on the couch, she lifted the lid carefully and began to haul out the things inside the box. From the bottom, she hoisted a picture of her, Harry and Ron. Her heart sank, both boys were waving and smiling back at her.  
  
Losing Harry… she remembered their final days at Hogwarts, the final battle with Voldemort. Harry died, giving his own life to save her and the wizarding world from Voldemort.  
  
A creeking sound came from the door. She turned and found George, his head leaning on his arm at the side of the door. "What are you doing, hon?"  
  
Hermione did not make an attempt to welcome him but merely lifted the picture for him to see. George came forward and sat beside her. He reached for the picture and saw who it was. It was them. He smiled and embraced her, understanding what she had meant to do.  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
Not wanting to, Hermione just shook her head and leaned it against his shoulder.  
  
"Stay George.."  
  
They remained still until midnight, when he felt her head drop on his shoulder he knew she was asleep. He laid her gently on the bed, whispering goodnight then left and went to his room.  
  
******************************  
  
The next morning....  
  
  
  
Hermione jerked awake with a panicky start. She propped up her elbow and looked around for the source of the commotion. Turning her head to the left, she grimaced and understood why. It's the cuckoo clock. It was supposed to be cuckooing but instead George once again had bewitched it to do a drum roll. The poor bird was twitching non stop, coming back and forth from her nest. Not wanting to wake the whole neighborhood, Hermione reached for her wand and stopped it. She stretched her arms wide and breathed in and out, listening to the sound of swishing wind outside her window marking the coming of fall. She finally stood up and tip toed to George's room, he was still asleep. Quickly, she went back to her room and took a shower as quietly as possible. Putting on her usual shirt and pants, she wrote down a quick message to George and pinned it to his door then disapparated.  
  
"Alright, what's so important that it had to cut into my slumbering session?" Hermione asked Angelina behind her. She was busy fumbling for a key to the main door of the two-storey building they worked for.  
  
Bored from waiting… "May I suggest you do what a normal witch usually does at the moment of urgency, like.. you know...this!" Shoving Hermione gently, she cast an alohomora charm and the door sprang open. She smiled giving her a knowing look.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went to follow her. "I'm just trying to be careful you know!We cannot be seen doing magic!" She murmured.  
  
"I know hon," Angelina turned to embraced her sideways." Here look at this, you were being followed, Dean took these pictures yesterday," Angelina said, handing the brown envelope to her.  
  
"How?" She asked, not looking where she was going.  
  
"Damn its too dark in here!"  
  
"Lumos!"  
  
"Hermione, think of your daily activities: you go down the building, buy Frapuccino at the coffeshop, pass by the newspaper stand and read there for a couple of minutes. I'm quite surprised, you're a spy, yet, you're being spied on!"  
  
"Alright! Angelina, no need to be testy! I follow you, right, these men, are they familiar to you?" She asked, studying the pictures one by one. They were standing in the middle of the reception area. It was a bit early and some of their co-workers will come in an hour.  
  
"They're not just familiar, Hermione, that's the one! He was the leader of those horrible monster who killed-" Angelina was shouting. She was pointing her finger at the picture. She was enraged, bloodlines were forming on her forehead.  
  
"-you mean?"  
  
"yes!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione dropped the pictures on the center table.  
  
Angelina took a very deep breath. "You need to be careful, Hermione, they want something, I can't remember what it was.." She said contemplating. "We've been looking for those men! There they are, following us instead." She continued.  
  
"What if I used myself as a bait?" Hermione said hastily.  
  
Angelina was horrified." You have no idea, how cruel they are! No! It can't be done Hermione!"  
  
"I know Angel, but they're muggles, I can keep my wand without them knowing,"  
  
"They penetrated the Burrow, unimaginable as it was, they did, and I'm sure they got help from someone, that's where Draco Malfoy comes in!"  
  
"Impossible!  
  
"No, It's not him of course, it's by him,"  
  
"Elaborate!"  
  
"He's running the DRAGONCLUB and lately, he opened one up for muggles and it draws a lot of customers and that includes them.."  
  
"How did you know all this?"  
  
"Dean, he was working on a robbery at the bank beside the DRAGONCLUB, it seems it's the same group of men who robbed the bank, you've been slacking Hermione," She added. "I've got some leads but we need some more time to evaluate-"  
  
"I see,"  
  
Hermione's head started to hurt. It was true, she was slacking these past few days, what with all the happenings with George. She slid down on the chair by the window and closed her eyes. A sudden thud made her look up. She screamed, "Angelina!"  
  
Angelina was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"A man! Someone's out there!" She had seen the figure of a man move by the glass window. "Someone passed by! I swear!"  
  
Quickly they disapparated to the second floor, Hermione poke her head out of the window, and saw a man peering at the window glass outside.  
  
"Hush, I can't see very well," She said. Angelina was shoving her aside.  
  
"He looked up, he saw me!" Panicking, "Disapparate!" And they did without even thinking where to go and why?  
  
Hermione ended up in a back aisle of a supermarket near the building. She saw a magazine stand on the corner. Quickly, she charmed her hair blonde and straight, She even added some freckles and large earrings. Feeling excited of finally getting some action, she found her way out and began to look around. A lady bumped into her almost causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Nice hairdo, and freckles, may I add?" said the Lady with dark hair and asian eyes.  
  
Hermione smirked. "You should talk, Angel, black hair suits you though, asian eyes, gray?"  
  
Angelina ignored her taunting. "What are you wearing?" She said, sizing her up and down.  
  
Hermione was wearing a short black skirt, a black tank top and underneath a white netted shirt and a black leggings.  
  
"Oh, I ended up at the back aisle of the market and I saw this on the magazine stand, copied it. Never you mind, look at you, oh la la, school girl?"  
  
"Enough, we've got to go, now!" They went back to the building. Wands out, not caring if someone might see them, Hermione thought of resorting to memory charm if anyone would see. They went inside and outside, checking all the surroundings, dismayed to find no one.  
  
"We should change now 'mione, I hate this school girl outfit!" Angelina said.  
  
"Oh shoot, just when I'm beginning to like these clothes-"  
  
"George won't be happy seeing you wearing that!" Angelina teased. "Or we could go home and let him see you! Perhaps he'll be pleased!"  
  
"Pleased? More like ballistic!" Hermione exclaimed and put her usual clothed back, conjuring her coat on the rack in her office, she left.  
  
Angelina had warned her to be careful and not use herself as a bait. She made her promise before letting her go. Shaking her head, Hermione set out to buy a morning paper and her usual frapuccino at a nearby coffeshop. She suspected she was being followed. Walking a bit slower than necessary, she cast a mirroring charm on the newspaper pretending to read while walking. She saw two guys on her trail. One man with nose ring and the other one, well she couldn't see now...he must be hiding somewhere. She quickly cast a barrier spell on herself, if they pull her, they'll bounced off. She waited. Within a few seconds, she felt a thumping sound. The two men tried to grabbed her and did bounced off. She pointed her wand, hidden underneath her coat, in their direction and stunned them. Immediately, she cast an invisibility charm and levitating them to the building. Straight to Angelina's office.  
  
***********  
  
Angelina was aghast to see the two men. She could barely contain herself, from punching and at the same time hexing the men. Why if she had her way a thousand 'Crucio' and 'Avada Kedavra' wouldn't be enough justification for what these men had caused!  
  
Angelina was mad at Hermione for putting herself in danger but delighted to see that she was alright and felt the extreme gratification of finally laying down the law to the two most wanted men in her life. And finally, knowing the reason for the horrendous killings they commited. She would interrogate them before alerting the ministry.  
  
"Finite incantatum!" Hermione whispered. The two men were fast, before she could even blink twice the nose-ringed man had grabbed her wand and locked her on the neck with his left arm and the other man slid a knife on her side making her a hostage.  
  
Angelina was faster though, "Expelliarmus!" The knife flew from his hand to hers. Hermione seeing the opportunity, elbowed the nose ringed man as hard she could. Jumping and twitching from the pain, she took hold of her wand and cast a leg locker cursed, the two men stood rooted to the spot unable to move.  
  
"Fucking witches!" The nose-ringed man hissed.  
  
Twitching her forehead and pointing her wand on them. "Yes, we are! And we're fucking turning you into a toad!" Angelina said.  
  
Hermione studied them, she was taken a back by their bravery, they should cower by now seeing magic but no! They looked ready to kill. She shivered.  
  
"Angel, I'll do it!" Hermione stood a bit closer to them but not reachable enough for them to make another attempt.  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
"The Palm Pilot organizer, bitch!"  
  
Hermione controlled herself, but not Angelina, "Stupefy!" She stunned the nose ringed man, she was so mad her whole body shaking. The other man was masked with terror.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned to the stunned man. "Enervate!" She cast another spell to make him stay riveted to his position. She pulled Angelina aside.  
  
Gritting her teeth, "I want to kill him now, Hermione!"  
  
"Hush, me too but we need to be patient, he's looking for a palm pilot!"  
  
Confused, "What is it?" she replied, glancing at the men.  
  
"It's a hand-held organizer, it uses a chip-" snapping her fingers. Hermione turned to the men.  
  
"You're looking for a chip?" He nodded but he couldn't talk, for Angelina had cast a spell again gagging them when Hermione wasn't looking.  
  
"What was in the chip?" The nose ringed man made a muffled sound.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione cast a hover charm to float the piece of cloth gagging the man. She was quite afraid to go near them considering their capabilities.  
  
"That's none of your business, bitch-" He was cut off.  
  
Dean was rushing to the room. Stunned to see the two men. "You got them?" Hermione merely shrugged. "George is at your office!"  
  
Both Angelina and Hermione were horrified. The two men exchanged a knowing look.  
  
Angelina motioned for her to go but she was disagreeing. She knew Angelina was out of her senses, so mad, she was afraid to find these men, bad and evil as they are, mutilated when she came back.  
  
No one wanted to move, hands folded on their chests, both faces hard, unyielding. Hermione started to tap her left foot. Angelina did the same thing.  
  
Dean looked from Hermione to Angelina. He could not believe how stubborn the two girls were.  
  
"Right, please stay here while I grab some warm clothes,"  
  
Hermione looked at him befuddled, "Why?"  
  
"Well, it seems to me, that we're staying put until christmas, I don't want to freeze you know!" Dean said sarcastically. With a pawky look, "If I may suggest, why don't all of us.. not them," pointing at the two men frozen to the spot. "..Go and meet George, It's not gonna be a pretty sight to see what will happen to these two if he finds out!" He finished looking pleased at the confused looks the two girls giving him.  
  
"oh! I suppose you're right Dean-"  
  
Angelina's unyielding, "Nuh uh, what about these two numbskulls?"  
  
"Fuck you, witch!" The nose ringed man rapped out. Dean cast a hitting spell on him. He kept on slapping his forehead.  
  
"Good one Dean!" Satisfied, Angelina turned to Hermione. "What shall we do to them, the-cleverest-one?" She asked, smiling innocently at her. "We can't leave them like that, here?"  
  
Hermione grinned evilly. "Leave it to me Angel!" She cast a 'Bewitched sleep' The same spell Dumbledore used on them at the second task of the tri- wizard tournament.  
  
"Brilliant as ever!" Angelina was amazed. "We can go back interrogating these two later, we must meet George now!" Hermione pulled her arm so as to stop her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shouldn't we report this to the Ministry?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Angelina gave her a hard look, "We're this close, Hermione!" Showing her an inch of her thumb. "Please, I must know why?"  
  
Hermione wasn't convinced, "But we could ask them at the ministry," she reasoned out.  
  
Angelina smiled wryly, "I want to get to the bottom of this, Hermione. The ministry isn't what they used to be..The prime minister and the minister of magic were very close partners, he might ask the minister to surrender them to the muggle law as the two men were connected to underground terrorism too." She struggled on a labored breath and continued, "They worth more in the muggle world for killing not only one family but a thousand innocent muggles! I thought you knew that!" She finished accusingly.  
  
"I know, but it's against the contract we've signed," Hermione said bleakly, not looking at Angelina.  
  
"I can't believed you!"  
  
Feeling resigned and abashed, "You're right," She nodded meekly and proceeded to the door, locking it leaving the two men asleep. On the way towards her office, Hermione couldn't shake the feeling something isn't right, but whatever it was, it can wait...  
  
**************  
  
  
  
George woke up on the sound of banging cymbals echoing around his room.  
  
Extending his left arm, he reached for the monkey stuff toy banging its brass plate on each hand vigorously on top of his bedside table, and shut it off. He felt agitated at the residual effect of banging cymbals inside his head. Standing wamblingly, he went straight to the bathroom.  
  
George noticed the door slightly ajar while reaching for the towel on top of the hamper between the door and bathroom. Quickly, he swung it open and a small paper fell on the floor. A neatly written note of Hermione apologizing... no! Threatening him if he pulled another prank the next morning and thereafter, she will not only use the cymbals again but will add an oboe and violin charmed to play on a very specific time and place he wouldn't even dare think of. George smiled.  
  
Feeling his belly rumble, he went to the kitchen to make a coffee when- "Wood! What're you doing here?" Surprised as he was, he extended his hand for a handshake.  
  
Gathering his memory of Oliver during Hogwarts days, he only recalled the driven-attitude that marks his success now, in Quidditch. His goal of getting into Puddlemere team.  
  
Oliver took his hand, "All right, George?"  
  
"Good! What brings you here though?" George moved to the sink and started the coffee maker.  
  
"Getting cozy with muggle living, eh?  
  
"Well, if you're living with a muggle-born, you'll get used to it!"  
  
"How is she by the way?  
  
He handed Oliver a cup, the coffee canister floated into the air, pouring coffee in each cup.  
  
"Good, workaholic as usual!" George sat down and motioned Oliver to the chair infront of him.  
  
He sat across, "I've got an hour of free time to roam around and go back to the field for one last practice before the game later in the afternoon," Oliver sipped his coffee and continued, "…thought I stop by, you'll be there, right?"  
  
"Are you kidding? Of course we will! Haven't seen you play for a long time!" He spread marmalade on the toast and handed it to Oliver.  
  
"Man, never knew I would go this far!" Oliver exclaimed. "We're looking for a reserve beater, I thought maybe you could…" He trailed.  
  
George waved his hand in the air, "Thanks! but... can't handle no more fame!" He knew this was coming, the main reason of his sudden visit. It's not only the Puddlemere's trailing him all year, Cannons too, Ron's favorite team. But the idea of playing Quidditch without Fred had lost all his enthusiasm on the game. Even Hermione could not convince him, not that she is..convincing him. She thought that the game was just a waste of time, though during Hogwarts, she was always present at every game cheering for Gryffindors and of course, Harry.  
  
Oliver fell silent, knowing what he meant, pursuing the subject is moot.  
  
"So, talking about free time?" said George, he followed where Oliver's eyes gazing at. It was a picture of Hermione hanging on the wall. She was wearing a dark blue 18th century dress taken last month during the commemoration of England's independence from Germany. A muggle celebration she attended every year.  
  
Unmindful of the growing clump in his throat, George said, "She's quite a woman now, isn't she?"  
  
He couldn't help it, whenever he saw any wizard or muggle alike casting even just a glance at Hermione, his first instinct was to pummel the head of the caster. That improbable scene always brought an instant gratification to his mind.  
  
"Indeed, yes! Not much of a big difference 10 years ago though....she's still bewitching!" Oliver answered, not taking his eyes off the frame.  
  
He wanted to let him know she's taken but...."Do you like her?" He blurted out.  
  
Mentally, George is thinking of putting a troll booger on his toast. He wondered what it would taste like, not that he would eat it.  
  
Oliver tore his eyes off the frame and looked at him questioningly. "I haven't seen her since 7th year.." he trailed, George sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah! I like her!"  
  
Boink!  
  
His elbow slid down from the edge of the table, his head fell smacked on the toast leaving patches of marmalade all over his face.  
  
"You alright, George?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Fine!" He replied, pointing his finger at Oliver's back, "Hand me the towel, will you?"  
  
Oliver turned to his back and handed him the towel, "How's Angelina?"  
  
"Thanks!" He muttered, "She's alright, working with Hermione-" he paused, cursing himself again for reminding Oliver about her.  
  
"Busy today?"  
  
"Not so!"  
  
"Can we drop by at their office for few minutes?" Oliver asked.  
  
George didn't know exactly how to respond.  
  
"George?"  
  
He's compelled to agree. "Right!" He stood up. "Let's go!"  
  
********************  
  
Hermione's office is more like a library, Oliver thought. Two large mahogany bookshelves full of muggle books covered the rest of the wall. A large picture of Hogwarts castle hanged beside the door. Her mahogany desk matches that of the bookshelves, only it is meticulously organized. A mushroom night-lamp on the left corner and a vase of assorted French tulips with bear-grass adorned the right corner. He touched the flower.  
  
"It's charmed to stay fresh," George said.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Oliver replied, he moved on studying the picture frame beside the vase.  
  
George touched the flower to check if his charm was still doing fine. He'd had sent the flower a week ago. It will suffice till next week, he thought. Noticing the frame Oliver had been looking at, he peered into it and saw a jubilant Hermione in the middle of Ron whose arm was wrapped around her waist and Harry draping his arm on her shoulder. It seemed like both were tugging her sideways. A pang of jealousy hit him.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens and Hermione came in followed by Dean. She was looking at him and at the frame on the desk. He held her gaze for a moment and smiled.  
  
Twisting her way around the back of Hermione, "Oliver! What a surprise!" Angelina said, hugging him briefly. Dean tapped Oliver's back and Hermione just smiled. George leaned on the edge of the table, arms crossed, he watched them.  
  
Oliver was watching her, "All right, Hermione?" He extended his hand and she returned it gratefully. "I'm well Oliver, Puddlemere is brilliant this year, isn't it?" she replied.  
  
"Ah, just got lucky I suppose and a lot of hardwork," He smiled, Hermione felt a bit strange about the way Oliver looked at her. Something inside her fluttered, must be her belly, she thought, for she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.  
  
George coughed louder looking down at their hands. Hermione turned to look at him and realized Oliver's hand still holding hers.  
  
Oliver felt the heat rising up on his face. He was holding it quite a bit longer than necessary.  
  
Quickly, he pulled out his hand as gentle as possible, "Oh! sorry," Scratching his head, he turned his gaze to George, whose face was turning into shades of pink to red. Feeling awkward, Oliver ignored it and talked to Angelina.  
  
Hermione's face was flushed too. George leered at her. She looked up to him and shook her head. George took it as a sign that she wasn't prepared to declare their new relationship yet.  
  
He gripped the edge of the desk, as if it would levitate anytime soon. Mad as he was, he could not let his bad feelings take over him.  
  
Angelina, Dean and Oliver were talking animatedly about Quidditch while Hermione listened intently. Strange, he thought.  
  
She should be bored by all this Quidditch talk and the constant glancing of Oliver to her wasn't helping at all. He can barely control himself, so he devised a mental image of feeding Oliver a newly invented and upgraded canary cream which will turn him into a bludger, whacking him outside the window, or out of the planet if its possible. After all, wasn't he a good beater? Taking a deep breath, two running figures outside caught his attention.  
  
"Who's that?" Everyone turned to him. He pointed at the window and showed two figures running away.  
  
Angelina was horrified, she cast a glimpse of Hermione and saw her face paled.  
  
Dean cursed, Oliver and George were confused as ever.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile in Angelina's office....  
  
  
  
In less than an hour, The two men arose from what they felt like a deep slumber and woke up in a trance. The nose-ringed man looked around, "Fucking witches! I'm gonna kill them with my bare hands!" He muttered angrily.  
  
The other man turned towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" The nose-ringed man asked.  
  
"We need to escape, what else!" replied by the other man, he turned the knob and found out it's locked. "Fuck!"  
  
The nose-ringed man looked at him in disgust. "Yeah, walk out in there, I'm sure they haven't eaten lunch yet!" He walked towards the window and was relieved to find it unlocked. The nose-ringed man pulled the window open and peered outside.  
  
Uncomprehending for a moment, "You mean, they eat human?" The other man asked, a sudden fear crawled in his skin.  
  
"Right! They'll throw you in a boiling cauldron and eat you up for supper!" The nose-ringed man said sarcastically, "You stupid moron!" he continued.  
  
"Right!" Finally understanding what he meant, "So what's your proposal then? How can we get off here unscathed or say, uncooked?" He retorted.  
  
"We jumped off the window!"  
  
"I'm dreaming,"  
  
"No, you're hallucinating! Stupid fat ass coward!" The nose-ringed man climbed to the open window and put down his left leg to feel the ledge to stand on. When the rest of his body was out, he reached for a thick branch near the window, using it as a glider and jumped off. The other man followed and they ran as fast as they could.  
  
**************  
  
Angelina rushed out to her office, behind her were Hermione and Dean. Dumbstruck to find the hostages gone. Oliver and George looked at the three of them in confusion.  
  
"Who are they?" George asked again, No one wants to answer.  
  
Dean felt the need to help the two. "I've been tailing those dangerous men for quite sometime now!"  
  
Angelina stiffened, she's scared that Dean might blurt out the truth to George.  
  
"They robbed the bank near Dragonsclub and Hermione caught them just in time!...oops!"  
  
Just when he thought he got it covered, Dean mentally smacked himself for letting it slip! He thought it was under control. He never dared to look at Hermione.  
  
"She what!" George bellowed. He drew breath and calmly said, "We better go home Hermione...now!" Hermione winced, so did Oliver and Angelina.  
  
"George, I have lots of things to do!" Hermione said, sweat started to drip on her forehead. Shocked at George's audacity of telling her off.  
  
"When I said now..it's now!" In a few quick strides, he stood infront of her, wrapped her with his arms and disapparated.  
  
Angelina was dumbfounded at the sudden turn of events, Oliver was shaking his head and Dean's mouth gape open. It was when she sat down the chair, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. But Dean beat her to it, he looked it over. "Mr. Squib? Is this yours?" He handed the paper to Angelina.  
  
Angelina read it, A name, Mr. Squib other than that, was a faded number and letters. But what's it doing here? she thought. She was sure, she'd done nothing of sort. Then it occured to her, the only people who came to her office was the two men.  
  
"Angelina, I need to go, see you and hopefully, George and Hermione at the game as well," Oliver said, looking perplexed.  
  
Angelina looked at him in surprise, she'd forgotten about Oliver, "Of course silly, we'll be there! Not to worry about George and Hermione, it's just after...you know...George is kinda protective even with me, it's so happened Hermione's at it this time," She shrugged and diverted her attention to Dean, who was looking apologetic. Oliver bid goodbye to her, waved at Dean and disapparated.  
  
"Ange-" She stopped him, "It's alright Dean, it's not your fault!" Dean shrugged and left the room. Angelina quickly wrote a letter to Hermione about her discovery.  
  
*****************************  
  
Back to the flat.....  
  
  
  
Hermione is fuming. George apparated them in the house. She stood an inch away from him.  
  
"How dare you, George!"  
  
"What is that all about? Are you trying to kill yourself, huh?" George was pacing back and forth. "That's not even your line of work! Catching bad guys now, are we?" His voice is full of sarcasm.  
  
"They're muggles! You knew, I can handle myself pretty well." Hermione said in disbelief, "Why George? It's not that that's bothering you, isn't it?" She snapped at him. "You're irritated because we couldn't come out in the open!"  
  
"We?" George eyebrows rose. "I most certainly could!"  
  
"See! You're fretting, I thought we'd talked about it! I thought we we're clear on this! I....oh George!" She reached for him but he scooted backward. Hermione felt affronted.  
  
"I see, talk to me when you're mature enough!" She went straight to the door and turned to him."..you're worst than Ron!" and went to her room.  
  
George followed her, he was furious. Grabbing her arm, he turned her to face him, "Do.not.compare.me.to.Ron!" He said calmly, his eyes boring into her like an arrow, and then he trembled. Stepping backwards, rage overwhelming the hurt he felt at her, he reverted and disapparated.  
  
*************  
  
Back at the office....  
  
"Angel! Are you there?" Hermione went back to the agency, hoping she'll catch Angelina. She felt bad for getting side tracked from her job by her new and unpredictable relationship with George.  
  
"I'm here hon!" She was sitting on the carpeted floor of her office checking some files. Hermione wasn't surprised, Angelina had taken the office as her second home or more like her home with all the built-in closet, kitchen and bed she put in, it's no wonder she never went home. Or didn't want to.  
  
"What happened there? How did they escape?" Angelina asked calmly and glanced at her.  
  
She sighed heavily. "I forgot to cast a set time! I blew it, big time!"  
  
Frowning, "Obviously! But slacking isn't your strong point, is it?" Angelina said gently, "Never mind that hon, did you receive my owl?" She went back to looking at the folders.  
  
"No.." Curious, she bent her knee towards her. "What are you doing?" Hermione peered into the folder she was holding. She handed her a piece of paper.  
  
Hermione sat down beside her, "Mr. Squib?" She began shuffling the folders. Angelina explained to her how she found out about the paper. And began the task of checking the registered Squibs in the wizarding world that was sent to her by the ministry.  
  
"I never knew there were so much of them out there!" Hermione said, unbelievingly.  
  
Angelina recalled something, "How's George?"  
  
"Not well, I suppose! I've said some things and he left!" Hermione bowed her head, massaging her temple.  
  
Angelina prodded her, "Well, go on then look for him!"  
  
"I don't want to!" She said indignantly.  
  
Angelina blinked twice, thrice.., "Pride is over-rated Hermione, besides he must be feeling down-casted for not showing his affection to you publicly-" Surprised for being so blunt, "Sorry!" She smiled apologetically.  
  
"None taken, I couldn't, not now at least-"  
  
She curled her upper lip and said, "I've known George half my life, he's a very gentle soul, you're very lucky to have his affection.." Her brow furrowed, thinking of nothing in particular.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Should I take it, you like him too?" She said half- joking, half-scared.  
  
Angelina burst out laughing. "Oh hon! George is so sensitive, before his relationship with Alicia, we suspected he was gay!"  
  
"Really? Oh my god!" Hermione said unbelievingly, "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked.  
  
"I'll go over these lists one more time and then prepare for the game! Go on look for him-"  
  
Hermione hesitated. "I should help you-"  
  
"No it's alright hon, we'll work it out tomorrow morning!" Angelina pushed her out of the carpet.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Go!"  
  
*********************  
  
At the muggle pub.....  
  
  
  
"How could she… he resented her… Does she wish I was Ron?....How could she..."  
  
"Yet I wanted her...loved her.."  
  
The bottle of Chivas sat one-third empty infront of him.  
  
This bottle was full when I got it. Wasn't it?  
  
George took another shot and felt his eyes ready to close. It was after lunch now he thought, and the crowd, whoa, there's no crowd, where they've gone? He propped his elbow on the bar, palms up cupping his chin.  
  
"If you love somebody...set them free..free..free.. set them free...again!" He sang more loudly.  
  
The bartender eyed him conspicuously, handing him the bill he asked him to go home, or so he thought that's what he said? He threw the bill away and finished off the left over whisky. George blinked, wondering if he was making up visions.  
  
I'm not drunk! Am I? Rubbing his eyes, he looked again and she was still beside him.  
  
Can't be her," He whispered to himself.  
  
But it was her.  
  
"George, let's go home!" Hermione said wearily, she'd had looked everywhere for George, at last she found him, she wasn't a detective for nothing after all.  
  
He glanced at her, "I'm sorry George, I never meant to hurt you!" She said apologetically.  
  
The sight of her so calm and collected sent sharp emotions slicing through him; rage, pain...resentment and…and…he hated himself...he wanted her so badly.  
  
George inhaled, then exhaled in frustration, trying to clear his head, why is it so easy to forgive her? He thought.  
  
"I'm not budging 'mione!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "We'll finish this-" holding the empty bottle of whisky, "At home, George, you and me!"  
  
It worked. George stood but he can't seem to steady himself. He draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder. She paid the bill and just in time the bartender turned, they disapparated.  
  
***********  
  
Back at the flat...  
  
  
  
"Is he alright?" Angelina said.  
  
"Yes, I've cast a sobering charm on him, he'll be fine!"  
  
"What's it with you and the Weasley boys?" Angelina said, teasingly.  
  
George eyes fluttered. "What happened?" he asked, his visions a blur but slowly starting to get clear. He saw Angelina hovering at him and Hermione standing by the window.  
  
"Can you watch the game? We're gonna be late!" Angelina said.  
  
"Of course I can!" He stood and felt a bit better. "Give me a minute to change or…never mind" He cast a cleaning charm on himself and looked at Hermione who was standing still, with no intention of moving.  
  
"Alright, here's the portkey," It was a plastic canister. Angelina raised it,  
  
"Hermione, aren't you coming?" George asked, his voice fierce.  
  
"You're still furious!" She said defiantly.  
  
"Hon, we'll be late! c'mon!" Angelina goading her. She would flatly refuse if she hadn't seen George pleading eyes. His jaw maybe set and his facial expression hard, but his eyes were defying his act. She moved towards them and formed a circle, clutching the canister, Angelina counted...  
  
"Three…two...one!"  
  
It happened immediately, they slammed into the ground, George was at the bottom.  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione disentangle herself from Angelina and got to her feet. George stood up, paused for a moment as if wanting to ask is she was alright, but he just walked past her.  
  
They walked a bit further and could hear the sounds of people cheering. It was the same place, although they were on the second to the top box, where the last Quidditch cup she'd had attended to in the summer of fourth year with Harry, Ron and all the Weasleys.  
  
And now it's only her, Angelina and George, she exhaled loudly. George turned to look at her and motioned her to sit down beside him. She grinned. So did George. His hand clasping hers, she squeezed it. Oliver came flying forward on his broomstick, floating high above and said hello to them. Hermione pulled her hand quickly, George make a face at her. She ignored it.  
  
***********  
  
At the Quidditch World cup......  
  
  
  
The game started and ended quickly. England won. Hermione and the rest decided to stay for awhile to clear off the people flooding the area. Oliver came over to their spot.  
  
There was Alicia, Angelina, and even Marcus Flint shaking hands with Oliver. The animosity between the two of them during Hogwarts seemed faded.  
  
"Hey George, how're you?" Alicia asked, Hermione felt uneasy, Alicia reached for George's hands and swang it while talking merrily. And he wasn't withdrawing it.  
  
She knew very little about their past relationship, and it seems, Alicia is not over it. George allowed himself to be pulled aside. She decided to move apart from the old team, Hermione felt an outsider anyway, and George was not helping. She spent the next few minutes dawdling around the box trying to tie her hair.  
  
"I believe the post game talks about Quidditch bored you," said Oliver, leading her to the corner of the box.  
  
Smiling, she finally tied it, "Oh hello Oliver! Congratulations, you're brilliant!" Hermione said in a more jovial tone.  
  
"Not as you are though!" Hermione blushes,  
  
"Would you like to join us in The Hog's Head?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure-" she answered, "Please, my treat!" Oliver cut her off.  
  
Angelina heard their conversation, "Oh c'mon hon! Hog's head is not just a watering hole for Quidditch players and fanatics alike!" She said, shouting the words as if she's still watching the game.  
  
George looked at her but did not say anything. He heard Alicia's complaining about Hog's head is not a good idea, but his focus of attention was the distance between Hermione and Oliver was, just a few inches away.  
  
"She's got a lot of catching up to do in her reading, don't you Hermione?" George answered for her.  
  
Hermione looked at him unbelievingly. With that, she faced Oliver, "I'm glad to come, Oliver!" She smiled and let Oliver take her to the apparating place.  
  
George on the other hand, was speechless. A million curses came to his mind but couldn't find one to throw at Oliver. He was so mad, he didn't care who was taking him and where?  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Inside an Italian Restaurant at a London district, was a short middle age man, wearing a dark blue tailored suit and a bow hat, sitting at the corner. The man took off his gloves, exposing a missing finger in his right hand and began reading a newspaper cozily.  
  
Not looking up, "I presumed you haven't got it yet?" The man asked the two men approaching him.  
  
"We're very sorry boss, we've been caught by witches!" The nose ringed man growled.  
  
"Fools! Are you trying to humor me?"  
  
"NO, boss it's true! If only I got more men with me-" The other man said.  
  
"Enough!" The middle age man bellowed. "There'll be no more talks about witches, you have one week to hand it to me or suffer the consequences!" And the man stood, leaving the two men without a word.  
  
"Fuck!" The nose ringed man sat on the vacated chair.  
  
"What do we do now?" The other man asked surreptitiously.  
  
"Relax! I've got a plan. We'll do the same thing again." The nose-ringed man gestured the waiter to come and ordered a Fettucine Alfredo and wine.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
At the Hog's Head pub...  
  
"Here, here!" Angelina was banging a bottle of butterbeer on the table. She stood up and bowed a little, "We women of the new millennium would like to leave you-" pointing at Lee, " you-" then at George,"and you-" and lastly at Oliver, Angelina continued, "… men of Quidditch to a table right over there-" pointing towards the corner, "… for a girls talk… erm… women, sorry!"  
  
She is a bit tipsy but seeing Hermione is feeling out of place in all these Quidditch talks, plus the never ending glances of Oliver and George at her, she was put in a position to alleviate the uneasiness of the situation. She suspected Oliver liked Hermione, by now she knew George was thinking of dumping a mountain troll on Oliver's head, judging by the look on his face.  
  
She's gotten close to George for so long, she could even read his thoughts.  
  
She shook her head and motioned the two girls to transfer.  
  
Alicia sat first, facing George who was just two tables away from theirs, "I want an Orange Martini!" She said immediately. "What'll you drink Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Orange Martini?" asked Angelina. In all her life, she couldn't remember how many times she'd had raised her eyebrows. But considering the fact that it's now an inch away from her hairline, it's a given... unaccountable.  
  
Hermione seemed to think the same way too, for she was staring at her eyebrow, she smiled coyly at her, "I prefer Margarita- a muggle drink too!" she said, stifling a giggle.  
  
"I don't think they have it here though-" said Alicia, looking amused at Hermione.  
  
"They could always improvise hon!" Angelina said maliciously and decided to humor them. She called a waiter and ordered it. To her surprise, the waiter nodded. She shrugged and looked at the menu.  
  
Alicia felt a bit weird, sitting and drinking with Hermione. Hardly comprehending on how she made friends and worked with Angelina. She got the impression that Hermione was a snobby geeky girl in their Hogwarts days. Plus, the fact that she was living with George in one roof, made her wary of their closeness. It was her fault, she shouldn't have stayed in America for so long after knowing about the Weasley incident. But her work as a sports reporter hinders her desire for being there with him. Their break up was mainly his decision, and she's not over him yet.  
  
She spun around the pub to scour some hunky-wizards, but instead her eyes fell on George again. Shivering at the coldness of the pub, her view of George was cut by a short middle age man who passed by and sat at the adjacent table.  
  
The order came, Alicia took a sip, not noticing the content of her drink. "Blech! What's this!" She said, scrunching her face.  
  
Angelina did the same thing too. "I thought you like Orange Martini?" She asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well it's not orange!" Alicia raised her drink examining it under the mini chandelier above the table. "Come to think of it, it's not even a Martini!" She continued.  
  
"It's Margarita Alicia," Hermione said, dryly. "They've no idea what's an Orange Martini is, I assumed!"  
  
Alicia ignored her comment."..quite good though after few sips!" She said, taking one more.  
  
Agreeing, Angelina ordered another round. She heard the boys catcalls, "Angel, don't get Hermione drunk alright!" George shouted,  
  
George was concerned at the thought of her drunk. He diverted his attention to Oliver, suggesting another round but Oliver flatly refused and wanted a muggle beer!  
  
"Aaw! fond of muggle stuff now Oliver?" It was Lee, peering at the menu. "Soon enough it'll be the muggle-born, eh?" He said, Lee winks at Oliver and points at Hermione.  
  
Oliver just smiled. George was gritting his teeth. He grabbed the menu from Lee, "Beer? Let's order whisky!" he said.  
  
Oliver looks around, the bar was starting to get full with customers now, from hags, to common wizards and witches. He noticed a middle aged man looking seriously at the table of the girls.  
  
Hermione heard Angelina ordered the third round of margarita. Secretly, she's casting a sobering charm on herself every round.  
  
"Soooo, anyone read a good book lately?" Alicia was slurring. It wasn't the only effects of the drink, so was blurring of visions, she could see three of Angelina's head smiling maniacally at her. She waggled her hand which had turned numb, and bumped the glass infront of her, "Darn!" she said.  
  
At first, Angelina did not noticed that the margarita spilt on her skirt. "Alicia dear, you're soooo drunk!" Suddenly, she squealed, "Shit!" Finally, seeing what's causing it, "Hermione, do something!"  
  
"Holy shit! My head hurts!" exclaimed Alicia. Hermione cast a sobering charm on her and a drying charm on Angelina.  
  
"Bloody thanks! Hermione, one heck of a bloody witch you are!"  
  
"I don't think we should use swear words anymore," said Hermione gently.  
  
"Right! It loses us credibility. Men don't like it." Alicia followed.  
  
"Oh, for duck's sake," said Angelina. "Who cares what men like?"  
  
"Well, I do!" replied Alicia, "Haven't you read the muggle book 'Men are from Pluto and women are from Mercury?"  
  
Angelina ignored her.  
  
Hermione looked at Alicia in mock horror. "A muggle book? You?" She snorted, "I do not read such crap!" Taking another sip of margarita. "That book is so biased!"  
  
"Hermione, it explains how different a men and women are, and how couples must acknowledge it and accepts their differences. It's a good book." She finished.  
  
Hermione looked at her incredulously, "Men and women are different but we aren't from a different planet! We are different physically and emotionally, but that's because we're human." Burp! "Pardon me!" She wanted to add some more of her thoughts but preferred not to pursue the subject.  
  
"Hermione, the use of the planet is just a metaphor!"  
  
"I know! But still...that book is gender bashing, women bashing that is!"  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes and thought of S.P.E.W. Bored with the topic, "So Hermione, does that mean you have a man now?" She asked curiously.  
  
Hermione looked sharply at Angelina as if to silence her. She answered her hesitantly, "No, not really!"  
  
"Really?" Alicia said unbelieving, "Do you know if George has a girlfriend now?"  
  
Hermione stood up, "Need to go to the loo!"  
  
Angelina shrugged when Alicia looked at her questioningly.  
  
On her way, she bumped into Oliver who had just gone from inside, "You alright?"  
  
"Fine! Need to go in the loo," she blushes. Hermione was surprised to see oliver waiting for her outside.  
  
Oliver is fidgeting. "Hermione, I was just thinking," He scratched his head, "Can I ask you out for a dinner tomorrow?"  
  
She wasn't expecting this. "With George?"  
  
"Right! I guess," He shrugged. "If George wants to come along!"  
  
"I didn't mean that way Oliver," She said apologetically sensing that he wants only the two of them. "Sure!"  
  
"Would you like me to pick you up-"  
  
"No!" She said hastily. "I prefer to meet some place,"  
  
"Alright then, do you like Italian food?"  
  
"A lot!" They are walking towards the table now. "7:30 then- Capricciosa's!"  
  
"Fine! See you then!" And they separated.  
  
Unknowingly, George came up behind them and heard their conversation.  
  
The middle age man behind George smiled evilly.  
  
**********  
  
The next day....  
  
  
  
Dean was leaning against the lamp post for almost an hour now. The sunlight filtered through the swaying branches of a nearby tree, covering him slightly from the sharp rays of the sun. He glanced at his watch, it was a quarter to three. Waiting for the man he's been following on for weeks now, who seemed to have changed his route.  
  
"Nice day isn't it?" Dean looked sideways and paled at the sight of the nose-ringed man.  
  
"Indeed! What a nice day it is," He said in mock modesty. "Hermione is right though, capturing you was a piece of cake." He pulled his coat slightly showing his wand.  
  
"Is that so?… and here I thought, I'll give you a fright.."  
  
"Should I?"  
  
The nose-ringed man moved closer to him and whispered. "Indeed you should, my friend got your wife!"  
  
Dean cursed but controlled himself, "What do you want?"  
  
"Now we're talking.." He patted his shoulder. Dean was composing himself but his face was defying his fear for his wife's safety, she is a muggle for god's sakes!  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Oh! At home, she's safe!"  
  
"How should I know that?"  
  
"Who's the wizard here, eh?" the nose ringed man was mocking him.  
  
Partly, it was true, he felt she was safe… for now, "Cut the bullshit, what do you want, do please hurry for I'm close to killing you now!"  
  
The nose-ringed man smirked. "We need you!"  
  
He nodded, understanding the deal. "A bait then!"  
  
"Now not only you're a calm wizard, a wise one too!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Now, now… no bad language, it's offensive! I'm trying to be polite here,"  
  
"Offensive?" Dean snorted. "Fuck you!"  
  
"You know?" said the nose-ringed man wisely. "That's a sign of poor mind and poor vocabulary,"  
  
Another man suddenly approached them, "C'mon, chop-chop, we'll go in a nice place,"  
  
Just as he was about to walk, the nose-ringed man stopped him, "What?"  
  
"The wand wiz, hand it to me!" Dean thought it was so easy to beat this man to a pulp, but considering his muggle wife was taken hostage, there's no way he could do it. He handed it over and followed him in the waiting car.  
  
Another man was waiting there, In compulsion, he quickly pinned the other man on the car and asked his wife's whereabouts. Bad move, a group of men cirled him right on the spot, he released the man and felt very weak. He sat on the pavement propping his elbow with his knee, worrying about his wife's safety.  
  
A man pulled him up but he elbowed him, and before he could do another move, he felt a blow on his nape and blacked out.  
  
********  
  
That night...  
  
Sitting infront of the vanity table, Hermione puts on her earrings, She decided not to tell George about her dinner date with Oliver. After all, he's going out with Lee tonight. She thought.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Hermione was startled, George was standing by the door.  
  
"I… um… have a dinner-"  
  
George cut her off, "Dinner date with Oliver?"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
He cut her off again, "So, a dinner date with Oliver is fine but telling them about *us* is not?"  
  
George was leaning on the door frame trying as hard as he could to control his anger. He knew she was reluctant to go out in the open due to some lingering issue about Ron being his brother. He understood this but he's clouded by jealousy.  
  
"I think we should talk Hermione…"  
  
Hermione dreaded this.  
  
"I think we should see other people for awhile," he paused, trying to control his emotion.  
  
Hermione looked at him in disbelief, she could not allow this, loving George was the best thing that ever happened to her this year and she cared about him a lot. "George, no… if it really bothers you so much I guess we could… let them know! Please!"  
  
"I want to believe you hon, but you will resent me for it, however, if you are ready, we'll settle."  
  
Hermione was quite confused with what he said, "Settle?"  
  
"I intend to marry you and only you Hermione…"  
  
Hermione could not believe this nor understood this sudden revelation. "Marry me? Is it because after all I am an honorary Weasley, and…"  
  
He looked at her sharply, this hurt him, "Just because you've been engaged with Ron doesn't mean I take the responsibility of continuing…" He couldn't say it. "It is not! I am not Ron! I do wish sometimes it is not you Hermione whom I fell in love with...but it is and there's nothing I could do about it. We're stuck in a moment we couldn't-"  
  
"Oh! Stuck? So you do resent me?" She cut him off.  
  
"I do not-"  
  
"Yes, you do and that's what you meant,"  
  
George didn't want to argue anymore…  
  
"I'll find a place then-"  
  
He grasped her shoulder rather a bit roughly, pinning her on both sides. "Don't do that Hermione, never leave me… we'll stay here together in this house, whatever it is that we need to do and understand first, must be done! But leaving me is out of the question, do you understand?"  
  
Hermione felt helpless, of course, she doesn't want to leave, but the imposition that George laid on her was hard to take.  
  
"Does this mean we… we've broken off temporarily?" she asked.  
  
He nodded and in a flash, he disapparated.  
  
***********  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
"I'm really sorry for intruding but.." She turned to Oliver… "I really need to speak with Hermione now!"  
  
Oliver shrugged.  
  
Angelina pulled her from the chair and took her aside, she explained to her how Dean was captured and now they must rescue him…  
  
"He owled me, I traced back the flight of the owl and it seemed a house owned by Mr. Filch."  
  
"Mr. Filch?"  
  
"Yes, and get your arse off now with Oliver, what are you doing with him? Where's George?"  
  
Hermione sighed and replied, "We broke off-"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Temporarily, he knew I'm meeting Oliver here, and he said we need to see other people first before venturing into a more deeper level of intimacy.."  
  
"Stop talking gibberish! You mean he broke off with you?"  
  
"Yes!… I think he's right though!"  
  
"You fancy Oliver, do you?"  
  
"We need to go Angelina!"  
  
Angelina clucked her tongue, "Your love-life is like a paperback novel really now, another love triangle?"  
  
"Hey, that's not true!"  
  
Hermione pulled her back to the table before she could think of another ludicrous comment on her love-life. She then explained and apologised to Oliver that they have to go and ask for a rain check.  
  
Oliver flatly refused. Hermione was taken aback.  
  
"I'm going with you, You might need my assistance," he said, waiting for their response.  
  
Hermione couldn't for the life of her understand, why the heck he wants to get involved and how he knew what they'll do, or if it really is, he knew something! Is he a spy too? She brushed away that thought.  
  
"Oh it's not that important, Oliver-"  
  
"Who said it's not!" Angelina blurted out. "I'm really sorry Oliver, but we need to go!" She said pulling her towards the door.  
  
Oliver stopped them, "Angelina, if you need help, let me know. The World Cup is only every four years. I am practically begging for any kind of work right now…!"  
  
Exasperated, "Alright Oliver, it's just a lame muggle spying and we appreciate it but we couldn't."  
  
Oliver changed his tactics, "Actually, I just got hired at the agency-"  
  
"Our agency?" asked Hermione, surprised. She waited for his answer, he merely nodded. It boggled her, he had applied… but why? She'll get to the bottom of this, "When?"  
  
"Today," he lied.  
  
Perplexed, Angelina said, "Nuh uh, impossible Oliver! Mr. Biggs did not inform us about you."  
  
Mr. Biggs was the owner of the muggle detective agency. She actually hadn't seen a hair of him yet nor Hermione. Their assignments were merely sent to them by mail. Things are getting curioser and curioser, she thought.  
  
"I don't know what you're playing at Oliver, but-"  
  
"Oh c'mon, give me a credit here, Angelina?"  
  
Hermione butt in, "Oliver, you must have a different assigment right?" Thinking that maybe Mr. Biggs indeed hired him. Like the way they applied and were hired by mail. Weird as it may sound, but that's what spying is all about. At least, that's what the Department of Mysteries explained to them. The pressing matter now, is what worries her. She couldn't work with him, George, will throw a fit if he finds out about it.  
  
The waiter came over to them, handing Oliver the bill. She reached for it but Oliver was fast enough to pull his wallet out and pay the waiter. "Incidentally, We're going to work together,"  
  
"Oh that is ridiculous!" Angelina exclaimed. This has nothing to do with Mr. Biggs order. "Who hired you?" she demanded.  
  
"This doesn't make sense..." Hermione said bleakly.  
  
"I know," Oliver replied.  
  
Oliver fidgeted slightly. "Alright, I agree, it doesn't make sense! I'll sum it up then, I'm working undercover for the Ministry of Law Enforcement. I know you both work for the Department of Mysteries and your assignment was to track down the suspects…" Oliver trailed. "This muggle spying stuff was a front originally planned by the Magical Enforcement agency. I'm sure you're aware of the protocol,"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe this, "Why haven't we been informed of your involvement?"  
  
"You are now, we know Dean and his wife's have been taken hostage,"  
  
"How-" Angelina was confused. "Surely the ministry could-"  
  
"Yes, but am in-charge now, all orders will be directed by me,"  
  
"Well, why didn't you-" Oliver turned his gazed to Hermione. "The ministry couldn't send enforcers right away. It will blow our cover. Dean and his wife would be in danger. Besides, you've done the owl trace and we couldn't retrace it back. We have to know who was the brain behind it. The Enforcers were working on this for a year now, and as far as the ministry is concerned, the undercover surveillance you reported has given us few clues as to whoever the perpetrators are."  
  
"So who is Mr. Biggs then?" Angelina asked, irritated by the sudden turn of events.  
  
Oliver smiled knowingly at Hermione, as if it was obvious. "You?" Hermione said, aghast.  
  
He shrugged. "I'm terribly sorry, it was all part of the plan."  
  
Resigned, "Are there any more magical law enforcement plans you haven't told us yet? Any more surprises?" Angelina asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not that I'm aware of, but then, if something comes up, I'll let you know.." Oliver, was riveted to his spot, looking amused and satisfied at the situation. "You must tell me where he's being held at, where is Dean?" he continued.  
  
This annoyed Hermione.  
  
Angelina was aggrivated. "Alright, meet us at the office tomorrow morning at eight sharp!"  
  
"You're not tricking me Angel, are you?"  
  
"I'm not Oliver, we need time to construct some plans before barging in..."  
  
"Alright then, I must apologise for the confusion. You must understand… I only follow instructions given to me. And tomorrow, I'll be in charge alright?" Oliver turned to Hermione. "I'm terribly sorry for-"  
  
Mad as she was, "Right, if you've just told me your real intentions beforehand, we could've avoided-"  
  
"No, no you mustn't think like that, this dinner was meant to be for us, me getting to know you-"  
  
"Really? And at the same time get some inside information about Dean's whereabouts right?" She remarked.  
  
"That wasn't my intention, not that it matters now, I presume," He said ruefully.  
  
"Well, it's awfully a bad start," Hermione nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow then," She veered towards the door, not caring if Angelina would stay or follow her.  
  
But she did, they were walking past the Leaky Cauldron when Angelina began to talk. "Bummer! We're as clueless as ever,"  
  
Hermione patted her back, "And to think we're 'Unspeakables," She snorted. "Do you know what it meant?"  
  
"What?" Angelina said without conviction in her voice.  
  
"We're pawn!" Hermione sighed. "Darn! We should ask Mr. Bode or Mr. Croaker about this!"  
  
Bode and Croaker work in the Ministry of Mysteries and both are 'unspeakables' too. She doubted, if she could get an answer from them since they don't talk to anyone, actually, no one talks to anybody.  
  
"It's odd, isn't it?" Angelina said, as if she's reading her mind.  
  
"Yeah, it is strange," she continued, "What can we make out of this, then?"  
  
"We ride along, it's still *our* plan!"  
  
"Right!" She couldn't think of anything to say anymore, it's getting complicated.  
  
"I'm just worried about George though," Angelina said out of the blue. "He's still my brother-in-law you know!"  
  
Hermione was puzzled, "So, what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
She did not respond.  
  
Angelina fell silent, deep inside, her heart was aching for George. She'd long been suspected that he loved her all those years. Dismissing the thought, "You're just confused! And Oliver is not helping!"  
  
"Why so against him, do you have a grudge on him, or some hidden passion buried inside...." She said, taunting her just to change the topic about George.  
  
Angelina smacked her on the forehead and then hugged her. "I want you to be happy, Hermione…"  
  
"… and you think I will be if I am with George, right?"  
  
"Right! You know..? You're too smart for your own good!"  
  
They walked silently to the apparition site. It was a full moon, night of the werewolves, she thought.  
  
Deep inside, she is troubled, are they getting close? Right now, she's more concerned about Dean and his wife's safety. She fervently hoped that it would be resolved soon, for Angelina, George's and her sake. For her relationship with George's sake… before Oliver messes her mind and heart....  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
George was about to pour whisky on a cup when Lee apparated from the Ministry.  
  
"So?..what news?"  
  
Lee had owled him few hours ago about the important news he heard from a reliable source at the ministry.  
  
Lee sat across from him and poured his own whisky, face flushed, "Hermione and Angelina were 'Unspeakables'-"  
  
George was unimpressed… he'd suspected it long before this confirmation.  
  
"And Oliver was an undercover agent." Lee finished, chuckling.  
  
"What!" George exclaimed, surely this was a big surprise to him, considering he was dining at some fancy restaurant with Hermione right now. Could Hermione have known about it? Could it be they have worked together and kept it a secret from him? He stood up ready to confront her at home, and just as he was about to disapparate Oliver apparated in.  
  
"I knew you were here!" said Oliver not smiling but cordially greeted him.  
  
"So did I!" George replied comically.  
  
"Guess you'd known,"  
  
"Right! Just about-" George glanced at his watch, "A minute ago, with the help of Lee here!" Gesturing at Lee who was non-plussed at the two men exchanging dirty glances at each other.  
  
Oliver rubbed his chin, "I'll have you know, Hermione didn't know anything until few minutes ago and I admit it worries me about tomorrow," He sat and conjured a cup and poured himself a whisky.  
  
His eyebrows raised, "And you were talking about-" George had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, the rescue operation," he paused and took another shot. "Tomorrow."  
  
George asked expectantly, "Excuse me? Operation what?" Now feeling aggravated by lack of knowledge about the whole thingamajig.  
  
Oliver then explained everything to him and Lee about the disappearance of Dean and his wife being taken hostage.  
  
"I was hoping maybe we could go to her room, there must be something we could find there to know whatever plan they might be concocting to avoid me." Oliver finished, looking pale and tired.  
  
George was contemplating, "You're right, they will.." he glanced at his watch again, "What time did you say they left?"  
  
"Few minutes ago, I suspect they'll go for it at dawn," Oliver took a deep breath. "The Question is, where they would meet?"  
  
"Any idea Lee?" George inquired from him. "You seem to be taking this calmly,"  
  
Lee shrugged, eyebrows furrowing, "Go to the mattresses!" He said nodding.  
  
"Eh? What in the name of the gum-in-my-shoe are you talking about?" George's eyebrow rose slightly.  
  
Oliver stared at Lee wide eyed and tongue-tied.  
  
George tittered, "I asked you if you have any idea where they'll meet?"  
  
"Sounds like he's drunk!" Oliver supplied.  
  
Lee stood up, chest out and in a very indignant manner, "Go for it!" He made a fist, "Fight those girls, an eye for an eye!" He exclaimed. (A/N- Should I take this out, seems corny to me)  
  
"Right! Sounds like we're in for a war then," George said sniggering. "He's gone bonkers."  
  
Lee looked at him in laxity, "I tell you though," he continued knowingly, "They're pretty adamant about doing the rescue on their own." He turned to look at them furtively,"Look for obvious places. That's all I can tell you," He turned towards the door and waving his hand, he left.  
  
George talked to Oliver about waiting for few hours until Hermione was asleep so they could sneak in her room. Oliver had owled the DOMLE (Dept. of Magical Law enforcers) about George's participation in the rescue and taking the responsibility if they blew up the mission.  
  
They spent time detailing the planned rescue while drinking the left over whisky.  
  
***************  
  
About four in the morning, when the thought of Oliver's involvement with their plan has dissolved into a deep and peaceful sleep, Hermione opened her eyes. She felt an odd sensation: edgy, something off. Didn't George go home last night? She looked up outside, it was still full moon, enough light to see an owl swooping down the tree towards her window dropping a letter on her bed. It was from Angelina, telling her to move as fast as she could so as to avoid Oliver and instead meet at the coffee shop at five sharp. She stood up and put the letter in her drawer.  
  
After an hour of preparing, she shoved few shirts and jeans in her backpack and pulled her black coat off the rack. On the way towards the door, she was surprised to see herself in the mirror, so haggard looking and pale.  
  
Agitated at the thought of George's reaction when he finds her gone, she wrote a very quick note and pinned it at his door then disapparated.  
  
Hermione landed in the back alley of the coffee shop, the nearest apparition site she could think of. She walked shivering, half blinded by the thick morning fog that reached down to the ground.  
  
At last, she came to the door of the coffee shop and saw Angelina mulling over a piece of a paper.  
  
Frowning, "Need a magnifying glass?" she said in a jest and sat across her.  
  
"Huh?" Angelina replied, she didn't seem surprised. "You're late!"  
  
Hermione gaped at her, "You said five sharp!"  
  
"Well, it's two minutes after five!"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it, "well, if I could only see my way clearly through those thick fogs, I wouldn't be late for *two* minutes!" She answered her sarcastically.  
  
"I forgive you! Let's go over the plan,"  
  
That remark rendered her speechless, a mixture of amusement and irritation came over her for a minute. She then relented, Angelina must have been agitated too and nervous in this rescue plan.  
  
So, she listened to her babbling, though most of the time, cutting her off to give her side, logically re-constructing the procedure one by one. After all, she's the strategist.  
  
******************  
  
The whisky had long been empty when George realized what time it was, He'd finally mapped out the rescue mission when he glanced at his watch, it was five thirty in the morning.  
  
They quickly dissapparated and found their flat empty.  
  
"Shouldn't we asked for permission first?" asked George.  
  
"No time George, Hermione will understand," Oliver opened the closet, amazed at the fine detailed arrangement of clothes, shoes and, he snorted, some more books inside the closet.  
  
George was merely sitting on the edge of the bed, anxious, "You don't know her, I won't touch anything, You can look everywhere but don't mess with her arrangement she'll hex you a thousand times.." He warned him. His attention was drawn by a tiny owl feather on top of the drawer. "You might want to look inside the drawer."  
  
Oliver turned and opened it, "Aha!" He found the letter, reading and shaking his head unbelievingly at Angelina's sneakiness.  
  
"We're late!" He cried out.  
  
George took the letter from his hand, "No we're not, c'mon!" They dissapparated and landed at the back alley of the coffe shop.  
  
******************  
  
The sun was rising when Hermione finished the plan. "Done! Let's go!"  
  
"Don't think so!"  
  
Both Angelina and Hermione spun around. It was George and Oliver, smiling sheepishly at them.  
  
"Excuse me? What's this all about?" Angelina finally got the voice to ask.  
  
"What are *you* doing here? We're supposed to meet at your office, right?" Oliver replied.  
  
"Well, we're on the way to the office now," she lied.  
  
Oliver grabbed another chair at the nearby table and sat beside Hermione, George looked at him sharply but did not do or say anything. Instead, he sat beside Angelina, "Where's the plan?" He asked.  
  
"What plan?" countered Hermione. He ignored her and asked Angelina again.  
  
Hermione was getting furious about his ill-deft attitude but there's more pressing matter to acknowledge, like… what they're doing here, not only Oliver, but George?  
  
"Let me get this straight, first it was Oliver barging in and became an out of the blue messiah of truth," Angelina said sardonically. "Now it's you George, what's this all about?"  
  
"I know everything now Angelina," said George shaking his head. "I know what you do," He looked at Hermione sharply. She recoiled. "Now! I'll put this secrecy behind us on one condition,"  
  
"And what's that?" Hermione asked matching his sharp remark.  
  
"I'm *in* this plan! I can't let the two of you do this alone,"  
  
"Excuse me again, George, but 'I' don't think so," replied Angelina.  
  
"I'm afraid it is Angel," Oliver said wryly. "So, where is Dean?"  
  
"Wait, how did you know we were here?" Inquired Angelina.  
  
Oliver showed the letter.  
  
Angelina paled.  
  
"George! How could you! You went in my room?" cried Hermione.  
  
"Blame him," He pointed at Oliver. "I told him we shouldn't! I swear I never touched anything!"  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it, "That was personal Oliver!"  
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't know what you're up to right?" Oliver gulped, feeling intimidated.The blood didn't seem to be flowing in his veins as he looked at her glaring eyes. But time is running out. Ignoring it, "No demands, no ransom, any clues on what they need, or looking for?" He asked Angelina.  
  
"An organizer?"  
  
"So that explains everything. The prime minister wants them dead or alive," Oliver said grimly as he stared hard at Hermione. "The ministry had mounted a joint investigation together with the muggle intelligence office about the two men who was responsible for killing thousands of innocent muggles in other countries." He whispered, "You see, there was a chip inside that organizer-"  
  
George cut him off, "Either explain it in magical language or I'll have Hermione go over the nearest library and have a go on the muggle dictionary," He finished, annoyed once again at his ignorance on the matter.  
  
Oliver sighed, "Alright, a chip is where you store data," he paused as George looked at him wide eyed, still not understanding what he meant. Exasperated, "A data is some kind of writings, a code, in this case, and in the most simple explanation I could think of.." He said sarcastically, "…was like an ingredients or procedure, these two men were members of one of the most feared terrorists in the muggle world. They're the ones who made the nerve gas,"  
  
Hermione stared at George's bewildered face. Angelina was twiddling her fingers.  
  
Oliver continued, "So what I'm saying is, inside that chip was a more potent form of ingredients for nerve gas. The Question is, who got that organizer? Why they're tailing you Hermione? And this is very important,' He directed his gaze on George, "Before you took hold of the office of the muggle artifacts department, we scoured Mr. Weasleys office for some clues as to what… you know," He inhaled deeply, "We found a letter from Mr. Filch warning of a potential killer on the loose,"  
  
"What!" George exclaimed, "Wait, what's that organizer look like?"  
  
"It's a small viewer-" replied Hermione.  
  
"Damn! Is that where you could put pictures on it?" George asked.  
  
"Yes! You mean… you.." Angelina was astonished. "Where is it George?"  
  
George hang down his head, "We sold it at Zonko's… " Feeling dejected and mournful, he looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, there's goes the plan, wasted hours of planning.." Hermione lamented, She dragged her chair beside him and patted his back. "So where do we start first?" she stared questioningly at Oliver.  
  
"We'll do it separately, Angelina and George, you go to Zonko's, check if its still there, if not ask the owner who bought it, while-"  
  
"Why should Hermione go with you?" countered George.  
  
"…because she's got the invisibility cloak,"  
  
"Hey! How did you know that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I sort of saw it in your closet," he answered coyly.  
  
George was glaring at Oliver, "Alright, we'll meet you at Mr. Filch's house in about two minutes,"  
  
"Two minutes?"  
  
"Well, Oliver, apparating and disapparating takes only few seconds right?"  
  
"Enough boys! Wait, how did you know Dean was being held captive at Mr. Filch's?" asked Angelina.  
  
He pointed at the plan on the table. "Let's go Angelina," He winded on Oliver, "Take care of her," George stood up casting a meaningful glance at Hermione. She rolled her eyes.  
  
*************************  
  
George came inside Zonko's and talked to the owner about the 'PLAYWITCH' organizer, to his dismay, he sold it to someone he didn't remember at all. Scratching his head, he went out and met Angelina outside the shop.  
  
"So…"  
  
"He sold it! And he'd had no clue who bought it! Damn!"  
  
"That's one down the drain! Let's go to Mr. Filch's," commanded Angelina.  
  
***********************  
  
They apparated on the front yard of Mr. Filch's cottage located on top of a steep hill overlooking the atlantic sea. Hermione was trying to avoid Oliver's eyes on her, seeing how close they were inside the invisibility cloak she inherited from Harry.  
  
"Do you often do things this way?" asked Oliver, nudging her on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione felt discomfort because of their closeness, "No idea what you're talking about," she answered.  
  
"I've got a question for you,"  
  
She turned her eyes on him. "What's that?"  
  
"Do you use rational and logical or intuitive and instinctive spying?"  
  
She laughed uneasily though flattered by his observation… "I kinda use both! And a fat lot of help from Angelina. We need both halves of our brains to figure this mess out."  
  
"Humble, eh?" he smiled warmly. "You're the most brilliant witch in your year," Oliver looked at her warmly.  
  
She wanted to look away but somehow his gaze was like a magnet drawing her closer and closer and closer....  
  
She bolted from the sound of the creaking door. Oliver rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione are you there?" Whispered George. She felt guilty, as if he could see right through the cloak. She tried to pull the cloak down but Oliver held her hands, "No… we better leave it on,"  
  
Hermione thought it's a good idea, first, they don't know if there are some men around, second, well, she felt nice, and that strange feeling that did a squiggly wiggly thing in her belly was kind of...oh, BLAST!  
  
The thing is… she was excited and frightened by this overwhelming feeling she couldn't understand.  
  
"George we're here!" She whispered back.  
  
"Where?"  
  
They walked towards the door and she held out her hand to him. "Take it off, there's no one here, we've searched the place, why did you take so long? Where have you been?" George asked irritatingly.  
  
She pulled it off, George looked at Oliver, his face unreadable. Hermione was sure that there was a matter of rivalry between the two. She will contemplate on that when everything goes well…  
  
"Found something interesting in here? Where's Dean?" her voice sounded hoarse, they tended to speak in a low voice, while walking inside, not wanting to attract attention to their presence in the empty house. They tread the basement, "Angelina, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, come down here!" Angelina replied, she was busily looking around for some clues.  
  
"Where's Dean?" Hermione asked again.  
  
She saw George hauling a stacks of newspapers besides the washing machine, glancing at her every now and then. Avoiding his eyes, she realized her hands were still entwined with Oliver's. She wanted to scream at George, to reclaim his position with her but he tries to ignore it seemingly.  
  
"Unholy shit!" George exclaimed all of a sudden, "Pardon my French! Have you dug through these piles, Angelina?"  
  
Dean was lying face down, gagged and unconscious. Quickly, Oliver freed him, "Enervate!" Dean's eyes fluttered. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're safe now Dean!"  
  
"My wife…" Dean trailed, he was pale and bruised.  
  
The four of them exchanged look, a conclusion came to Hermione, the men abandoned Dean and went to guard his wife instead. "Damn!" Oliver cursed, "They want us to tail them!"  
  
George looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"That means, we need to go to Dean's house.." Oliver paced back and forth, "Alright, George and I will go over Dean's house and both of you," pointing at Angelina and Hermione. "Bring Dean to the office, we'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
  
Hermione handed George the invisibility cloak, "Here, you both need it, and if you aren't back in an hour we'll follow you-" Oliver was about to protest but George pulled him, casting one more glance at Hermione, they disapparated.  
  
**************  
  
Within minutes, they were back at Angelina's office.  
  
"Put up the barrier, Hermione!" Angelina instructed her.  
  
"There's no need for it!" Angelina turned around and paled.  
  
Dean was stunned to see a middle aged man standing at the back of the door, he must have slipped in the office earlier.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" said Dean. A group of men including the nose- ringed man suddenly came out on all corners, wearing some sort of face mask, some were hiding in the closet, under the desk, in the bathroom, some were coming in from outside the door.  
  
Hermione lost count, pointing her wand at the man, who she believed was the leader.  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! That won't work Hermione, I have this…" He was showing a small box. "In a matter of minutes you'll all die, you do know what this is, right? So throw those wands…" Gesturing at the small box which Hermione now realized was nerve gas.  
  
She had no choice, and motioned Dean to do the same, though Angelina didn't need to be told, she threw it straight into the man's face.  
  
The wands were collected by the nose-ringed man who was grinning maliciously.  
  
"Wait, just one question," Hermione tried to buy some time. She looked at Angelina from the corner of her eye, she wasn't moving. Although Dean's eye was moving in all directions, this was her only chance, in one glance at Dean, he understood.  
  
The middle age man grinned, "I do the questioning not you! But for old time sake-"  
  
"What do you mean 'old time sake'? Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The middle aged man sat on the edge of the desk, "You don't remember me, do you?" He took out his bow hat. A few seconds later, his real face showed, Hermione gasped, his eyes were watery and small, his hair unkempt with a bald patch, the rat like face. He showed her his right hand, a missing finger...  
  
"Wormtail!" Hermione spat. "You… you… evil you! How could you! Polyjuice…" She was so angry, she couldn't string words together.  
  
He smirked. "Let me tell you, what all of *you* did to me-"  
  
Hermione was glaring at him, "You've got no magic at all, how did you-"  
  
"Call me Peter, Wormtail is just a thing of the past! All these years, I've lived as a muggle, don't you know how hard it is, to live as a muggle when you know you had power that was taken away!" He looked at her sharply. "I was compelled to join a muggle terrorist so as to gain a bit of power-"  
  
"You're sick!" Angelina finally out of her stupor.  
  
'Sick am I? Yes, I helped create havoc, I planned of killing Weasley with my bare hands, because of him I lost my magic!" He scowled, pointing at Angelina, "and you… got away!" He veered to Hermione. "I owe you gratitude for rejecting the idea of modifying my memory though, I've put it in good use." he laughed menacingly, "I still get the ability to roam around Diagon Alley, do some minor spells and potions that help me gain power in the muggle world…"  
  
"Why you-" Angelina ran towards him but the other men were fast, they pinned her to the wall, face flat, she was crying and cursing.  
  
Hermione took the chance, "What was the palm pilot for?"  
  
"Ah, always clever! I need the chip, as I said, the ingredients and procedure was coded there, ready for delivery… My buyer was waiting for it far too long but somehow Weasley got hold of it! Thanks to my idiot underlings," Glancing at the nose-ringed man. "Once again, Weasley stuck his nose where it doesn't belong...so there, because of his meddling, his whole family was killed." He was looking at the ceiling, murmuring dreamily...  
  
Hermione signalled, Dean and Angelina caught up to it. In a matter of seconds, she jumped on the wand and summoned the small box Peter was holding. She levitated Angelina and Dean's wand. They formed a circle, on each other's backs. Peter was stunned by Dean, the three of them scooted slowly towards the door while stunning men who dared to get near them.. two… three men down… The masked-men were closing in on them closing the path. The door suddenly opened, It was George and Oliver, the masked-men moved towards the door, it was too late, Hermione, Dean and Angelina managed to get out, in counts of two, wands out, all of them shouted, "Stupefy"  
  
Hermione sank on the floor, Angelina was looking inside the room, her face unreadable. Dean was holding his wife, apparently, George explained, using the cloak they managed to rescue his wife and brought her along, luckily, they disapparated to the back of the building still using the cloak and they saw a lot of men guarding the building, somehow, Oliver knew there were some more men inside, and feared that they were captured, he managed to send a letter to the ministry by using the bird perching on the branch of a nearby tree. The ministry law enforcers came in and stunned all the men surrounding the area.  
  
Mr. Fudge was coming towards them, Hermione and the rest stood up, "Well, I am very grateful to all of you, who would think Pettigrew capable of doing this horrendous killing," shaking his head, he murmured thanks and cast memory charms on all the stunned men, including Pettigrew.  
  
Angelina suddenly jerked from her daze. "I want Pettigrew in Azkaban, Minister, the least you can do! He deserves it after all!"  
  
"But I just erased his memory, he'll do no more harm-"  
  
"We'd taken away his magic and he managed it pretty well, didn't he? I wouldn't be surprised even his memory erased, somehow, someway he would wreak havoc again!"  
  
Mr. Fudge took a very deep breath, "I suppose you're right Angelina, the ministry owe alot to all of you, It will be done!" With that, he bowed his head and commanded the magical enforcer to clean the area, bring the stunned men to their respective homes and have Pettigrew handled by an Auror and sent to Azkaban.  
  
Just as the rest of them were preparing to disapparate, Mr. Filch came in, looking so tired and weak.  
  
Hermione offered a chair, and he sat down, exhausted, he began, "I was as good as killed your family!" he said solemly.  
  
George was quiet, unmoving from where he stood, Dean excused himself and his wife. Oliver whispered to her, he'll meet her afterwards. Angelina was just looking…  
  
Mr. Filch continued, "I owled your father about those people, and I suspect he didn't pay attention to my warning, they found out about the burrow through Pettigrew, I don't know where he got the source of the upcoming birthday party and how he knew the barrier was down.  
  
Hermione gasped, she remembered that morning, before the party, she bumped into a very distingushed man on the way to Leaky Cauldron on her haste to the party.  
  
The man fell on the ground, "Oh! I'm awfully sorry! I'm in a hurry, that's not an excuse I know!" She tried to help the man up.  
  
"Indeed. It's alright dear, why such a hurry?" The man frowned.  
  
"I'm late for the birthday party," she replied.  
  
"Really? Whose birthday is it?" The man asked, suddenly interested.  
  
Hermione felt strange but decided to ignore it, "My boyfriend's nieces," she supplied.  
  
"I must be off then, good day dear!" he said.  
  
Hermione cursed herself. "It was my fault, I didn't realize..." she trailed. Tears were flowing from her eyes, George came beside her and hushed her. She managed to explain what happened while sobbing and hiccuping. George was rubbing her back.  
  
Angelina wasn't looking at her. She excused herself and disapparated.  
  
Hermione felt helpless, she asked George to bring her home, bidding goodbye to Mr. Filch they disapparated.  
  
******************  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
The first few weeks of being together was wonderful. Hermione had proven to be surprisingly adaptable to their new set-up. She no longer cared about showing their relationship publicly. Showing interest in his work despite her knowledge of muggle things. She was brushing her hair in-front of the mirror when George came in, "I'm glad your back early,"  
  
"Why's that?" He couldn't help but smile at the water cascading through her wet, coiling hair that hid her face. He summoned a butterbeer and slumped on her bed.  
  
"I like the idea of having you around,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...It brings out a different side of me. I feel safe whenever you're around…"  
  
George stood near her, he started to pull her closer but she caught his hands and wouldn't let him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"… Because I'm shy, I'm not used to telling anyone how I feel.."  
  
"I love you…"  
  
"So do I…"  
  
She snuggled on him, feeling the gentle kiss George laid on her forehead, tracing the outline of her face with his lips. Finally, he stopped at her lips and kissed her some more, this time, gently, lovingly. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her more closer...  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Both of them spun around and found Angelina smiling, "Hey! Did I disturb you… again?" she asked.  
  
"Still mad at me?" asked Hermione, embarassed by being caught again in a compromising situation.  
  
Angelina veered to her direction. "Why? Oh! Hermione, it wasn't your fault,"  
  
Hermione hugged her.  
  
"C'mon, let's go out, we'll try the DragonClub this time, Dean, Lee and Oliver reserved a table for us, that club is fully packed every-night! Good thing Malfoy's in a good mood!" She said jovially.  
  
"Alright, hang on I'll take my coat…"  
  
**************************  
  
They chose the wizard branch of DragonClub so as to freely use magic and avoid the nosy eyes of a muggle when they see something out of the ordinary.  
  
They spotted Dean and Lee, shouting at each other, the sound system of the club was so loud. On the dance floor, Hermione saw Oliver dancing with Alicia. This made her smile. A few days ago, Oliver was pouring his heart out to her, but seeing as she knew and felt that it was George who she wanted to be with, she explained it to him, though Oliver was adamant about waiting until she got married.  
  
Draco Malfoy was veering towards their table, "Having fun yet?"  
  
"Oh, thanks Malfoy-"  
  
"What's that?" George pointed at the thing bulging in his pants.  
  
"Oh this… " showing the Organizer.  
  
"Hey! That's mine,"  
  
Draco held the palm pilot away from George. "It's mine Weasley! I bought it at Zonko's!"  
  
"Draco, can I see that!" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco gladly handed it to her. Hermione examined it and pulled a chip from the side.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for!"  
  
"It'll work still, see… " Hermione showed him the witches winking at him.  
  
Drace stared at her for a moment and held the organizer. "Alright then, enjoy yourselves. Don't forget I don't give discounts just because we know each other," He said in a jest and waved goodbye at them.  
  
Hermione stood up, "C'mon George let's dance..."  
  
George let her pull him on the dance floor. The music changed into a slow one. Pulling her closer, she leant against his chest and swayed to the music..........  
  
THE END  
  
(A/N - If you enjoyed this fic, there's sequel coming soon..All I can say is, it would be George/hermione/Oliver love triangle.) 


End file.
